Papá ¿Dónde estás?
by Black Pearl B
Summary: -He pasado toda mi vida buscando a mi papi. Y ahora que sé quien es voy a buscarlo.   -Pero Rin es peligroso
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1 _

_Hola, me llamo Rin y tengo siete años de edad. Decir que mi vida es dulce y feliz seria mentirles, pues aunque tengo el amor de mi querida mami, no tengo el calor de un padre. Ella nunca habla de él, pero una cosa si estoy segura, lo buscaré hasta dar con él._

_Pero ¿cómo se conocieron ellos dos? Bien. Aquí les contaré el inicio de esa relación y como fui que nací yo. Les agradecería mucho que si alguien de ustedes lo conoce me lo dijera. _

_Inicio de su historia de amor. _

_Ambos se conocieron de pequeños, pues eran vecinos, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron más que amigos y comenzaron una relación. Pero tanto ella como él tenían caminos distintos, ella iba a comenzar su carrera de medicina mientras que él perseguiría su sueño de ser actor. _

_Una noche antes de su separación ella se entregó a él sin saber que sería la última vez que lo vería, que lo besaría. _

_-Debo decirte algo – dijo él abrazándola fuerte mientras contemplaba el techo de esa habitación oscura_

_-¿Qué es? – ella preguntó, ella pensaba que le iba a poner matrimonio _

_-Me marcho mañana por la mañana _

_Al escuchar esas palabras, ella se apartó de él y tomó asiento en la cama._

_-¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras lo veía _

_-Escucha, sé que tengo una oportunidad en Hollywood y no pienso desaprovecharla _

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? _

_Él se quedo callado sin saber que responder, quería abrazarla y decirle que cuando alcanzara su sueño de ser un actor reconocido vendría por ella para casarse. _

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Inuyasha? – volvió a repetir su pregunta _

_Pero Inuyasha tenía la mirada baja, de hecho nunca pensó como se lo diría o mucho menos si se lo diría, tenía pensado desaparecer un día y que nunca más lo viera, pero fue más débil de lo que pensó y terminó por hacerle el amor a la mujer que más amaba en su vida. No quería tenerla cerca por si llegaba a fracasar, no quería que sufriera una vida de miseria por mientras él alcanzaba su sueño. _

_Al ver que no respondía, ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, no tenía caso permanecer más tiempo ahí y no recibir una respuesta por parte de él._

_Pero Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y trató de abrazarla y ella retrocedió un paso._

_-Kagome, vamos hablar_

_-No – Kagome negó – Es mejor dejar las cosas así_

_-Te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo, es por mientras me estabilizo y después vendré a buscarte _

_-¿Y si te pido que te quedes? ¿Qué te olvides de ese sueño y que te quedes a mi lado? - sus palabras eran más que una súplica, quería que se quedará con él _

_-Sabes que mi sueño de ser un actor es más fuerte que mis sentimientos _

_Kagome suspiró, eso lo decía todo, sus sueños eran más importantes que él._

_-Bien – ella asintió – En ese caso, aquí todo termina, espero que logres tus sueños – dijo ella terminándose de vestir _

_Avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación esperando a que él la detuviera, pero nunca fue así, salió de esa habitación al igual que salía de su vida. _

_Al día siguiente ella esperaba a que la llamara pero nunca pasó eso, se enteró al tercer día que él había dejado Denver para irse a Los Ángeles. Semanas después ella se enteró que estaba embarazada y como no sabía la dirección de Inuyasha prefirió criar a su hija ella sola, al principio no fue fácil, pues mientras terminaba su carrera de medicina, tenía una hija a la cual cuidar, tiempo después logró graduarse con honores y trabajar como médico cirujano en el mejor hospital de Denver. _

_Fin de la historia. _

-Y después vino el lobo y….

-Y sopló y sopló – interrumpió la pequeña a su tía – Ya me sé ese cuento tía Sango

No es que Sango era tía de la pequeña, ella y Kagome eran las mejores amigas y desde pequeña Rin siempre le llamaba así.

-Rin, es el único que me sé – su tía miró a la pequeña y le preguntó - ¿En qué piensas pequeña?

-Tía – vaciló la pequeña antes de hacer su pregunta - ¿Conociste a mi papi?

-Eh…. – su tía miró el reloj y vio la hora, era muy tarde para que una niña de esa edad estuviera despierta, o mejor dicho, buscó ese pretexto para liberarse de esa pregunta, a ella no le correspondía hablar de su padre, eso le correspondía a su hermana – Es muy tarde, ya es hora que duermas

-Pero yo no quiero

-Pero yo te digo que si

La pequeña hizo un pequeño puchero, se metió entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos, esperó a que su tía se fuera y encendió la pequeña lamparita que estaba en su mesita de noche, después sacó de un cajón una foto de su mami que estaba abrazada de alguien a quien no se le veía la cara porque la tenía cubierta con una chamarra. Esa foto la había encontrado entre los recuerdos que guardaba su madre y se la agenció, estaba casi segura que él era su padre y estaba decidida en dar con él.

-Te voy a encontrar – juró la pequeña abrazando la foto – Voy a encontrarte algún día papi

-Te amo y no pienso apartarme de ti nunca – dijo tomando a esa mujer entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que la besaba

-Corte – se escuchó la voz del director y ambos actores se separaron

-Buen trabajo Inuyasha – le dijo su compañera de escena

-Lo mismo digo de ti Cameron

Inuyasha era alto, de ojos dorados y cabello color plateado, llevaba puesto un traje en color negro de un prestigiado diseñador que había pagado una cantidad fuerte con tal de que él luciera su nuevo diseño en esa escena.

Ambos se dieron un beso en la mejilla y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos camerinos. Cuando él entró al suyo se encontró con su representante. Era una mujer alta, de pelo negro y ojos de color azul, ella estaba leyendo una prestigiada revista de espectáculos en donde hablaban de él.

-Vamos directo a los premios óscar – dijo emocionada mientras le entregaba la revista - ¿No te alegra eso? Solo imagina que sale Johnny Depp con el sobre en mano, lo abre y dice "El óscar a mejor actor es para…Inuyasha Taisho"

-Sueñas mucho Tsubaki, es mejor ir paso a paso

-Lo sé, pero tú en lugar de avanzar uno estas tres pasos más adelante

-No lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda – confeso al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento

Tsubaki se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a darle un ligero masaje en su espalda.

-Es bueno que lo tengas presente, aun recuerdo a ese joven de hace siete años que vino a Hollywood en busca de una oportunidad y mira hasta dónde has llegado. Eres guapo, rico, famoso, las mujeres te adoran y sin olvidar que tienes como novia a una de las mujeres más deseadas por los hombres ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre que ya lo tiene todo?

¿Qué más podía pedir? Se preguntaba así mismo, lo que deseaba era imposible, era a ella, aquella mujer que había dejado solo por tener esta vida, ahora que lo pensaba bien, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, el abandonaría ese sueño con tan de tenerla a ella, pero ya era tarde, seguramente Kagome lo había olvidado y hasta ya estaba casada y con hijos, ir a buscarla era solo perder su tiempo y ponerse en ridículo ante Kagome y su esposo.

-Y mi sobrina está feliz al tenerte – le susurró al oído – Pronto el compromiso entre ustedes se hará formal y estarán en boca de todos

Kikyo, ese era el nombre de la actual novia de Inuyasha, era una mujer de pelo negro y ojos del mismo tono, era modelo y trabajaba para grandes firmar como Doce y Gabbana, Prada, Armani e incluso tenía un contrato exclusivo con BMW para ser la imagen del lanzamiento de cada modelo nuevo.

-Jóvenes, guapos y con mucho dinero de por medio – finalizó la representante

Abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró con su mejor amiga.

-Buenas noches Sango – la saludó la joven

-Buenas noches, Kagome ¿Cómo te fue?

Kagome Higurashi, era una joven de ojos color chocolate, cabello azabache. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir y una camisa en color azul cielo, ella asintió y fue a tomar asiento a un lado de su amiga.

-¿Cómo se portó Rin?

-Bien, es una niña tranquila. Pero me preguntó por su padre

Kagome se puso seria al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Kagome ¿Hasta cuando le dirás que su padre es Inuyasha Taisho, un actor reconocido?

-No sé Sango, créeme que todos los días me hago esa pregunta

-¿Me imagino que tienes su dirección?

-Si – Kagome asintió – Pero la tiré a la basura – eso era mentira, pues ella había guardado la dirección de Inuyasha por si algún día tomaba la decisión de decirle que tenía una hija

-Pues deberías buscarlo y decírselo, porque no es justo que tanto él como Rin se desconozcan el uno al otro

Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que la pequeña las estaba escuchando, y al saber el nombre de su padre se fue a su habitación, pues conocía muy bien el nombre de ese actor, buscó una revista y la ojeó para encontrar la nota, y ahí estaba la foto de su padre, y al verlo su corazón latió con fuerza, por fin la foto tenía un rostro, por fin sabía quién era su padre, solo era buscar el modo de dar con él…pero…¿Cómo lo haría?

Continuara.

**Hola.**

**Bueno aquí me tienen con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y si hay una parecida háganmelo saber ya que no es mi intención copiarme de nadie y mucho menos ya que me digan "te copiaste" o algo parecido xD.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Kagome se quedó varios minutos más platicando con Sango, después fue a ver a su pequeña, quien estaba completamente dormida y curiosamente estaba abrazando la revista donde aparecía Inuyasha con su novia.

La tomó y la miró, suspiró al verlo, a pesar de todo este tiempo que había pasado aun no lo podía olvidar, pero ya era tarde, él había escogido su camino y estaba haciendo su vida a lado de una hermosa mujer, mientras que ella se hacía cargo de su pequeña.

_-No es justo que tanto él como Rin se desconozcan el uno al otro_

Se sentó en la cama y tapó con las sabanas a su pequeña mientras le besaba la frente, era cierto, no era justo para ellos dos que se desconocieran, pero ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Inuyasha si supiera que era padre? La reprocharía y a odiaría por el resto de su vida, pero ella había tratado de retenerlo a su lado, y utilizar a su propia hija no era la mejor opción.

Pero bien sabía que estaba haciendo mal en privarlo de su pequeña, se iba a perder de muchas cosas, verla convertirse en una señorita, verla feliz por el primer amor y después llorar por una decepción amorosa, ser regañada por su llegada tarde o por su primera borrachera, verla caminar hacia el altar, verla convertirse en madre…eran muchas cosas de las que se estaba perdiendo y se perdería.

Le dio un último beso y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, la pequeña había averiguado todo acerca de su papá, lo único que no le agradaba y que le hacía experimentar celos, era que estaba por comprometerse con una modelo llamada Kikyo, una mujer que se veía fría y calculadora, y eso ella misma lo sintió.

-Rin

La llamó su mamá desde la sala, tomó sus libros y se reunió con ella.

-Buenos días corazón – dijo su madre inclinándose de rodillas y dándole un beso

Ella le devolvió el saludo con un beso en la mejilla, su pequeña mente había formulado un sinfín de ideas para ver cómo iba a dar con su papá y ya lo tenía pensado, pues en unos cuantos días su madre viajaría a un seminario de médicos y estaría fuera durante unas semanas, tiempo que para ella era oro, solo necesitaba un cómplice que la cubriera y para eso ya tenía el candidato perfecto.

-No, no lo voy hacer – se negó su amigo al escuchar eso – Rin, eres muy pequeña

-Shippo, por favor – le suplicó la pequeña niña – He pasado toda mi vida buscando a mi papi y ahora que sé quién es voy a buscarlo

-Pero Rin, es peligroso ¿Qué haría una niña de tu edad en Hollywood?

-Buscar a mi papá – respondió de inmediato la pequeña - ¿Me vas ayudar o no?

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-En pocos días mi mamá hará su viaje anual para su seminario de Médicos. Seguramente me dejará a cargo de Sango o me llevara con mis abuelos. Lo que quiero que hagas es…

Y en voz baja le susurró su plan, pero Shippo al escucharlo abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió a negar, pero la pequeña fue más lista que él y utilizó su última arma….el chantaje.

-Oh no, no lo voy hacer – se quejó su amigo

-Si no lo haces todos se enteraran que usas pañal y tomas leche en biberón por las noches

-Eres mala. De acuerdo te ayudaré – dijo resignado con tal de que nadie se enterara del pequeño secreto que compartían ambos

-Gracias – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Por eso eres mi mejor amigo

-Que más le tengo que hacer

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba maquillas por un profesional, ese día tenía que hacer una sesión de fotografías para el nuevo lanzamiento de un nuevo modelo de la BMW.

En ese momento sintió la presencia de su tía y le ordenó a la maquillista que la dejara sola con ella, las dos mujeres esperaron para estar solas, Tsubaki se había acomodado en un sofá de color rojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tía? – preguntó la joven mirándose al espejo y acomodándose su cabello

-¿No puedo visitar a mi sobrina consentida?

Kikyo esbozó una media sonrisa –Soy la única sobrina que tienes

-Es verdad – Tsubaki suspiró – Bien, hay una cosa que me trae aquí

-¿Y cuál es? – volvió a preguntas mientras tomaba un rubor y de retocaba el maquillaje

-Es sobre tu novio

Kikyo al escuchar el objeto de esa conversación hizo a un lado el maquillaje y le prestó toda la atención del mundo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-Kikyo – Tsubaki se levantó y tomó a su sobrina de los hombros – Creo que ya llegado el momento de que lo presiones para que haga formal el compromiso

-Aun no tiene prisa

-Lo sé pero ¿Te has imaginado si otra mujer te lo arrebata? ¿Sabes lo que perderías? Recuerda que la vida de una modelo no dura mucho, mientras la de un actor es un poco más larga y más si se trata de un hombre atractivo como Inuyasha

Kikyo guardó silencio, era verdad, aun le quedaban varios años más en esto del modelaje, mientras que a Inuyasha aun le quedaba tela de donde cortar, si no se apuraba y amarraba su futuro a lado de él, iba a vivir con lo "poco" que había conseguido en el modelaje.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para que haga formal nuestro compromiso, después de todo, ese pastelito es para un solo paladar y es el mío

Ese día después de haber ido a la escuela, Sango pasó por ella y se quedó cuidándola hasta que Kagome llegara, por fortuna ese día ella no tenía que hacer guardia en el hospital, así que iba a estar con su pequeña más tiempo.

Ambas estaban cenando y Rin aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle cuando se iría de viaje y con quien la dejaría a cargo.

-¿Cuándo te vas de viaje, mami?

-Dentro de unos días – respondió Kagome

-¿Y con quien me vas a dejar?

-Tengo pensado en dejarte con Sango, pero no sé, le he pedido muchos favores a ella y…

-¿Por qué no me dejas con la mamá de Shippo? – Sugirió la pequeña – Además, así no me aburro tanto

-No lo había pensado – dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa – Lo pensaré

Bueno ese "lo pensaré" le daban esperanzas a la pequeña.

Esa noche Rin fue a buscar a Shippo, ambos vivían en el mismo edificio y solo estaban dos departamentos de distancia, a veces él se iba a quedar a dormir con Rin o al revés.

-¿Ya pensaste como le harás para viajar a California? – preguntó su amigo al mismo tiempo que jugaba al Xbox Kinect

-Si – asintió Kagome mirando un mapa de California – Tengo varias opciones, una es meterme en una caja y mandarme por paquetería o la otra es comprar un pasaje

-Rin, sabes que no puedes viajar sola, ni siquiera comprar un pasaje de avión y lo de mandarte por paquetería…

-Es una opción, al menos que tenga un pretexto para viajar en la compañía de un adulto – de pronto la niña vio jugar a su amigo y frunció el cejo – Deja de jugar y pon atención. Esto es importante, se trata de encontrar a mi papá

Frustrado Shippo apagó el aparato y tomó asiento a un lado de su mejor amiga, la miró y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bien, el plan ya está hecho. Le diré a mi mamá que hable con la tuya para que te de permiso de quedarte por mientras ella está de viaje, después, le hablaremos por celular a mi mamá diciéndole que siempre no, que te irás con ella. Compramos tu pasaje para California y te las ingeniaras para entrar a ese avión sin que sepan que vas sola….¿Tienes pensado como lo harás?

-Eso es en el momento, sólo espero que sepas cubrirme

-Descuida, me las ingeniaré

Esta vez Rin se unió a Shippo para jugar el Xbox, el aparato electrónico les había tomado varios fotos y amos se reían por la pose en la que habían salido, minutos más tarde Kagome fue por su hija la cual le ayudó a tomar un baño y después de quedarse en la habitación de la pequeña a esperar a que ella se durmiera, la joven madre se fue a su habitación a preparar la ropa que usaría al día siguiente y por consecuencia su equipaje.

Encendió el televisor que estaba en un programa de música, el conductor hizo la presentación y un flash back vino a la mente de Kagome al escuchar el titulo de la canción.

_-Bueno y vámonos con este clásico del Rock, esto es Van Halen con can't Stop Loving You _

Esa canción le traía recuerdos a la mente, pues había sido la primera que Inuyasha y ella bailaban, la primera que escucharon cuando se dieron su primer beso, la primera que fue testigo de su amor….y la ultima que había escuchado cuando él se apartó de su vida.

Kagome se dejó caer en la cama y miró el video, pero no era la única quien estaba viendo el video, pues en una habitación lujosa pero fría Inuyasha también observaba el video, y por primera vez tuvo ese impulso de marcar a la casa de los padres de Kagome para pedirle su nuevo número, pero sabía que no se lo iban a dar, así que marcó otro numero para pedir informes sobre ella, cuando tuvo lo que quería, lo marcó.

La joven se sobresaltó al escuchar el teléfono sonar, seguramente era Sango o su madre, levantó el auricular..

-¿Diga? – preguntó al ver la hora, nadie ni mucho menos su madre le marcaría a las once de la noche, pero cuando vio que era un número privado se puso tensa -¿Diga? – dijo nuevamente al no recibir respuesta

Si era ella, no le cabía la menor duda, esa voz esa imborrable para él, la llevaba en su mente al igual que llevaba a esa mujer por cada poro de su piel

-..

Continuara

**Hola, bueno, bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado xD, por un lado Rin ya planea dar con su padre, por el otro le meten a Kikyo el gusanito del compromiso ¿Qué es lo que hará para llevar a Inuyasha a la horca? ….y por último, ¿Nuestro Inu se animara a hablarle a Kagome?**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo**

**Por cierto, no se pierdan los últimos capítulos de "el mejor regalo para papá" escrito por mi amigo Gold77….debemos persuadirlo para que escriba otro final, porque eso de que Inu muera y Rin se quede con Kagome, o que Inuyasha se quede con Eri….no me agrada tanto =/….Huelga, huelga.**

**Bueno, me retiro, hasta luego**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

-H…

Estaba a punto de decirle un "Hola ¿Cómo estás?" pero en ese momento su novia entró a la habitación y tuvo que colgar el teléfono. Kikyo se acostó a un lado de él en la cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Inuyasha, un poco frustrado por su fracaso

-Vengo por ti – dijo con una sonrisa sensual – Vamos a cenar

-No tengo apetito – se negó pero al parecer su novia siempre lograba salirse con la suya

-Ah no – puso un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza – No acepto un no de tu parte – pero al ver sus labios un deseo se apoderó de ella y lo besó, lo besó al grado de que las cosas cambiaron a un intenso color vivo, pues se había subido encima de él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa

-¿Qué pretendes? – susurró Inuyasha

-¿Tú qué crees? – le susurró al oído – Te deseo ahora

-No en este momento – la apartó de él con delicadeza y se levantó de la cama

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿No querías ir a cenar?

Una ira se apoderó por dentro de Kikyo, pues sabía que la única forma de amarrar su compromiso con Inuyasha era salir embarazada de él y así no se echaría para atrás, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, parecía que él perdía el interés y el deseo por ella, los primeros años fueron fáciles, ambos ni salían de la habitación, pero al pasar el tiempo la relación había caído en la monotonía, por eso tenía una relación secreta con su representante.

Se levantó de la cama y ambos salieron de la habitación para ir a cenar a un restaurante lujoso.

Cenaron tranquilamente y pudieron notar a un fotógrafo que les tomaba varias fotos, pero a Inuyasha ya no le incomodaba, al principio si, se sentía acosado por un sinfín de paparazzis, pero hoy en día le resultaba indiferente. Después de cenar dejó a Kikyo a su casa, miró el reloj, era muy tarde como para llamara, pero el deseo de escuchar su voz era más fuerte que la razón, así que tomó el teléfono y volvió a marcar el numero.

Rin no podía dormir, se movía de un lado a otro de la cama y sin mencionar que tenía un poco de sed, así que se levantó y sintió el piso frío en las plantas de sus pies, abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró de un lado a otro, estaba completamente oscuro, seguramente su madre ya estaba dormida, fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de agua, y en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

Su madre le había dicho mil veces que antes de contestar se figara en el numero, pero como era de noche y estaba oscuro, no pudo ver los dichosos números, así que contesto.

-¿Bueno?

Esa era la voz de una niña, si su mente no le fallaba o el vino que había tomado le estaba jugando una mala pasada, era una voz suave, tierna y angelical ¿Se había equivocado de número? No, él había marcado correctamente, seguramente era la hija de Kagome y de su esposo, esa hija que pudo haber sido de él.

-Si no contesta, cuelgo – dijo un poco molesta la pequeña

-Espera..

Rin al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono se paralizó por completo, su corazón dio un pequeño saltito y por primera vez se sintió nerviosa ¿Qué poder sobrehumano tenia la persona del otro lado del teléfono?

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Inuyasha

-Mi mami me dice que no hable con extraños – respondió la pequeña

-Pero yo no soy un extraño, soy un amigo de tu mami

Rin se llevó el teléfono a su habitación y ahí comenzó hablar con ese desconocido que le agradaba sin saber quién era, estaba mal, es correcto, una niña de siete años no debía hablar con desconocidos, pero él sin conocerlo, le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – volvió a preguntar Inuyasha

-Me llamo Rin ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo…- Inuyasha vaciló un poco, si decía su nombre era probable que la niña se lo dijera a su madre y le ocasionaría un problema con su esposo –Me llamo amigo

-Eso no es justo – dijo molesta la pequeña – Yo te dije mi nombre

-¿Y cuántos años tienes, Rin? – evadió los reclamos de la pequeña

-Siete, recién cumplidos….oye ¿Y tú conoces a mi mami?

-Así es, somos muy amigos

-¿Te he visto en algún momento?

-No Rin, creo que no me conoces – suspiró Inuyasha, algo en esa niña le resultaba tan familiar, ¿Se podría tomar cariño y amor, a una pequeña que solo conoces por teléfono y has hablado unos pocos minutos? Bueno, eso a él le estaba pasando, le estaba toando cariño y afecto a esa pequeña – Oye ¿Y tu papá?

Rin al escuchar eso, se puso un poco triste, pero no quiso responder esa pregunta, al contrario de esto cambió de tema.

-Amigo, ya me voy a dormir

-Muy bien, descansa pequeña ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si- asintió la pequeña

-No le digas a tu mami que hable…¿Lo prometes?

-Está bien – dijo no muy convencida - ¿Cuándo volveremos hablar?

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Pronto

-Bien – Rin asintió –Descansa, amigo

-Sueña con los angelitos, pequeña

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono, esbozó una sonrisa ya que esa niña por alguna extraña razón lo había puesto feliz, sin duda Kagome tenía una hija dulce y por consecuencia una familia feliz, ella sí que supo hacer realidad su sueño, en cambio, aunque él también lo realizó sentía que le faltaba algo, algo que Kagome tenía y él no…..esposo y una hija. ¿En qué momento de su vida había descartado eso? ¿En qué instante dejo de pensar en la felicidad a cambio de ser famoso? Sin duda su ambición por ser un reconocido actor lo llevó a desprenderse del sueño más importante de su vida, tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado y ahora era tarde, no podía regresar el tiempo, simplemente tenía que cargar con su error.

Antes de irse a dormir observó la portada de una revista donde él aparecía en primera plana…"Inuyasha Tisho, favorito al Oscar como mejor actor"

-Lo lograste – se dijo así mismo mirando la portada - ¿Estás satisfecho?...No! – respondió de inmediato y tiró la revista a la basura, en estos momentos no estaba para pensar en dicho premio, que aunque fuera el más importante a nivel mundial, no le interesaba si no podía tener a la mujer que verdaderamente amaba

Al día siguiente, Rin y su madre estaban desayunando y aunque ella quería decirle que un amigo de ella habló ocurrirían dos cosas: La primera, probablemente la regañaría por estar despierta y en segundo por hablar con alguien desconocido al cual no conocía su nombre, solo por amigo. Pero eso no era lo más importante, sino conocer a su papí y para ello tenía que convencer a su madre de que la dejará a cargo con la mare de su mejor amigo.

-Mami ¿Siempre con quien me vas a dejar?

Kagome miró a la niña, tenía pensado dejarla con Sango pero ella estaba muy ocupada, con sus padres menos así que no tenía muchas opciones.

-Creo que ya lo pensé, y si, te voy a dejar con la mamá de Shippo. Tal vez no te aburrirás tanto como con Sango

Rin esbozó una sonrisa ya que las cosas iban por donde ella misma lo había planeado.

Después de que Kagome habló con la mamá de Shippo, Rin y él estaban en la habitación del pequeño armando la siguiente etapa del plan.

-¿Ahora que sigue? – preguntó el pequeño

-Tenemos que conseguir un adulto que se haga pasar por mi mami y que le diga a tu mamá que siempre me voy a ir con ella, además que compré un pasaje para California

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro la hermana mayor de Shippo.

-Shippo ¿Has visto mi lap top?

-No Yura –negó su hermano – Cómo siempre, no sabes donde dejas las cosas

-Cállate! Enano – dijo molesta y salió de la habitación

Cuando Shippo volteo a ver a su mejor amiga ella ya le estaba regalando una sonrisa de complicidad a lo cual el niño captó de inmediato.

-Oh no – se negó – ¿Tienes idea cual es el precio de Yura?...Muy alto!

-Eso no es problema

Continuara

**Hola mis queridas lectoras**

**Bueno, en primer lugar lamento mucho mi demora, llegó cansada del trabajo y créanme que no me quedan ganas de escribir, pero pues aquí estamos, de hecho tenía pensado retirarme temporalmente pero pues no sé, aun está en veremos.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**

**PD: Este capítulo, está dedicado a una persona muy especial en mi vida, quien con su amor hace de mis días los más felices de toda mi vida... tú eres mi inspiración, te amo mucho de mucho y esto enamoradísima de ti mi JL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Shippo y Rin entraron a la habitación de su hermana mayor, Yura tenía dieciocho años de edad, su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, la relación entre hermanos era como todas, cariñosa y amena, el amor se veía a simple vista.

La joven estaba recargada en su cama con la Lap entre sus piernas, sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de las teclas, pero en cuanto la joven se percató de la presencia de los dos niños, frunció el cejo e hizo a un lado la Lap Top

-¿Qué haces aquí, enano? – preguntó molesta

Bueno, no en todos los casos la relación entre hermanos era agradable y más si había de por medio una diferencia de edad muy grande.

-Veo que encontraste tu Lap Top – fue lo único que pudo decir

-No, se la robé al vecino – dijo sarcásticamente - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó al verlos

Rin sabía que Shippo no era capaz de pedirle ese favor a su hermana, así que prefirió pedirle personalmente ese favor.

-Yura eres muy linda – comentó mientras se acercaba a ella – No lo había notado

-Gracias Rin tú siempre tan linda – esbozó una sonrisa – Pero mejor dime que es lo que quieres, en lugar de elogiarme

La pequeña abrió los ojos en par en par y decido ir directo al asunto.

-Necesito tu ayuda, pero necesito tu total discreción

-Te escucho – dijo emocionada poniéndole atención a la pequeña

Rin pensó con mucho cuidado las palabras que iba a utilizar, necesitaba a alguien mayor que se hiciera pasar por su madre y por consiguiente alguien que le comprara un pasaje de avión y su único recuso era la joven que tenía en frente, era su esperanza, si por alguna razón ella se negaba, la segunda opción que tendría era meterse en una caja y auto enviarse a California.

Le explicó a la joven cada uno de los detalles de su plan y porque lo hacía, Yura la escuchaba con mucha atención, pero se contuvo para no reír, y no era porque le pareciera una broma, sino porque se le hacia tierno que una niña arriesgara todo con tal de ir a buscar a su papá, ojalá ella hubiera hecho lo mismo cuando su padre los abandonó a su madre y a ellos.

-A ver si entendí – dijo después que la pequeña terminara su relato –Quieres que yo, me haga pasar por tu mamá, para decirle a la mía que siempre te vas a ir con ella

-Si, así es – asintió Rin

-¿Después quieres que te consiga un pasaje para ir a Los Ángeles, solo para ir en busca de tu padre?

Yura no pudo contener la risa y se echó a reír, ante esto, el ánimo de la pequeña recayó y fue en ese momento cuando intervino Shippo.

-Vámonos Rin, ella no nos va ayudar

Pero antes de que los pequeños salieran de la habitación, Yura ya estaba en frente de ellos deteniéndoles el paso.

-Ustedes dos no salen de aquí – dijo avanzando hacia ellos y al memos tiempo obligándolos a retroceder

-Si no nos quieres ayudar no importa, buscaremos a alguien que si lo haga – dijo Shippo molesto

-Enano, te das cuenta que si alguien los ayuda y se salen con la suya, ¿Qué pasaría si su mamá habla y se entera que su hija no esta? Te das cuenta que soy la única que sabe su secreto

-¿Pero no dirías nada, verdad? – peguntó Rin

-Si, porque lo que estas haciendo es una completa locura, eres una niña Rin ¿Qué puedes hacer tú en una ciudad tan grande y sola?

-Buscar a mi papi

Yura esbozó una sonrisa, pues era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba recibir por parte de la pequeña.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que les ayudo – dijo - ¿Qué ganaría yo? Porque un regaño por parte de mi mamá no quiero

Shippo y Rin se miraron uno al otro sin saber que responder, eso no lo tenían contemplado.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la pequeña

-No sé, déjame pensarlo – Yura se puso en dedo en la barbilla y esbozó una sonrisa cuando a su mente vinieron las ideas –Ya sé, tú Shippo me darás todas tus mesadas como pago a mis servicios y serás mi esclavo durante todo un mes

-¿Qué? Estas loca!

-Esa es mi oferta, la toman o la dejan, sino háganlo solos porque no encuentro mi ganancia

Ambos niños se volvieron a mirar y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, con tal de que ayudes a Rin, hago lo que sea

-Perfecto – asintió Yura – Ahora si me disculpan, quiero estar sola – se hizo a un lado para cederles el paso

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Shippo estaba más que molesto.

-Te dije que ella no hace algo sin encontrar ganancia

-Al menos accedió ayudarnos – dijo alegre la pequeña

Más tarde, Kagome estaba en el hospital atendiendo a sus pacientes, pasó por pediatría para visitar a alguien especial.

-Hola Dany, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Doctora ¿Y usted?

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames Doctora, dime Kagome

-Está bien, Kagome

Dany era una pequeña que tenía la misma edad que Rin, pero la historia de la niña era muy triste, pues era huérfana, vivía en un orfanato y al poco tiempo se le detectó leucemia , cuando llevaba a Rin al hospital siempre pasaban a visitarla, ella y su hija se habían hecho buenas amigas.

-¿Cómo está Rin?

-Bien Dany no ha podido venir a verte porque ha tenido mucha tarea – explicó Kagome

-Espero verla pronto – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Inuyasha entró a su camerino y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Tsubaki tan temprano, la mujer tenía en sus manos la agenda del día, además que mandaba varios correos electrónicos por medio su Black Berry.

Pero algo había en el rostro de ella que a Inuyasha le extraño, pues se veía muy seria y ni siquiera le respondió el saludo.

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki? – preguntó

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas – respondió dejando los papeles y el teléfono móvil en una mesita - ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi sobrina?

-¿Ha que te refieres?

-Ayer Kikyo me habló y me dijo que estaba muy triste, que tú estás frio con ella, que ya no le prestas atención como antes

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, pues todo lo que estaba diciendo Tsubaki era una completa mentira, si ya no le prestaba atención a Kikyo ¿Entonces qué fue lo de anoche? A veces se preguntaba si en realidad estaba enamorado de ella, buscaba una razón, solo una para decir "ella es la mujer de mi vida y con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida" pero por más que se esforzara jamás encontraba esas razones, de hecho en lugar de eso, aparecía la imagen de Kagome, con ella si encontraba razones e incluso salían sobrando.

-Mira no sé qué es lo que te haya dicho ella – respondió tomando asiento en una silla – Pero si últimamente no le he hecho caso, es por el exceso de trabajo. Tú como mi representante deberías saberlo

Tsubaki se mordió el labio, sabía de sobra que su sobrina había mentido, pues solo le dijo que Inuyasha la llevó a comer y que no pasó nada más como ella esperaba, tratarse de meter en su cama y quedar embarazada había sido una idea de ella, pero su tía suspiraba cada vez que la escuchaba, no tenía la culpa de que Kikyo fuera una mujer inútil, pues si ella estuviera más joven habría logrado llevarlo a la cama y quedar embarazada de él.

-Tal vez exageró un poco – comentó Tsubaki – Últimamente ha estado estresada con su trabajo. Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿Ya tienes el discurso que dirás en la ceremonia del Oscar cuando hayas ganado como mejor actor?

-Todo a su tiempo – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa – Tengo rivales fuertes como Sean Penn

-Por favor – la mujer dejó escapar su soplido – Sean Penn es un anciano, no sé porque au no se ha retirado de una vez y le deja el camino libre a los actores jóvenes como tú

-No lo insultes, es un gran actor

No pudieron seguir hablando porque en ese momento había entrado una mujer a maquillar a Inuyasha para iniciar con las grabaciones de la película que rodaba en esos momentos.

Kagome pasó por Rin a la casa y ambas fueron a alquilar unas películas y comprar un poco de pizza, esa noche era viernes de películas y pizza, algo que la pequeña y su madre habían adoptado como costumbre.

En cuanto entraron al local, la pequeña en lugar de ir a buscar una película infantil se fue a la sección de películas de acción y buscó una en donde saliera su papi, hizo una mueca al no encontrar una, pero después se detuvo y esbozó una sonrisa al dar con una de él, sin importarle el título ni mucho menos de que se trataba, la tomó y fue en busca de su madre, quien estaba buscando una película de amor.

-¿Ya elegiste una película? – preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa

-Si – Rin asintió – Esta – y le mostró la película a su mami

Kagome al ver en la portada a Inuyasha casi se desmayaba, tomó el dvd entre sus manos y los recuerdos del pasado llegaron a ella, su hija nunca estaba interesa en las películas de acción y mucho menos conocía a Inuyasha como actor, no como padre, ¿Por qué ahora estaba interesa en esas películas?

-¿Segura que quieres llevarla? – preguntó Kagome - ¿No prefieres una película animada? Esta Toy Story 3

-No – la pequeña negó –Quiero ver ésta

-Está bien – dijo Kagome con un suspiro

Kagome volvió a mirar la portada de la película ¿Algo le quería decir el destino? ¿Era ya tiempo de hablar con Inuyasha y decirle que tenían una hija? Seguramente él la odiaría por no haberle dicho algo tan importante como la existencia de Rin, probablemente hasta incluso pelearía la tutela de la pequeña, eso sin duda la iba a destrozar por completo pues iba a pagar muy caro el no habérselo dicho nunca…pero ¿Acaso no estaba justificada? No se lo había querido decir para no truncar sus sueños ¿Eso no era valido?

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La película terminó y Rin se había quedado completamente dormida, de hecho solo vio la mitad cuando el sueño la venció, así que la que terminó de verla fue ella. Kagome apagó el televisor y tomó a su pequeña entre sus brazos. La llevó a la cama, le puso su pijama y la dejó sobre la ama, esbozó una sonrisa al verla dormir tan tranquila, apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

Entró a la habitación y se quedó recargada por unos minutos en el marco de la puerta, pensativa, como si estuviera en otro mundo, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, miró hacia su armario y avanzó hacia él, lo abrió y sacó un pequeño cofre, lo abrió y los recuerdos comenzaron a salir, se encontraban fotos de él y ella, aunque lo quisiera negar, no podía ocultar que lo seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas incluso más que antes.

Imaginaba el día en que ambos se casarían, en la espera de su primer hijo y el cómo se lo diría, pero ya era tarde, él ya tenía una vida, una novia muy hermosa que probablemente se iba a casar con ella.

Pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que él nunca conocería a su pequeña hija.

-Nunca lo sabrás – dijo limpiándose una lagrima

Rin no podía dormir, su plan ya estaba perfectamente armado, aunque en un principio Yura se había negado fue un poco difícil convencerla, le debía tanto a su amigo Shippo, lo estaba arrastrando a su locura, si esto salía a la luz ambos iban a resultar regañados y más él.

Pero ¿Acaso era malo que una niña buscara a su papá? Cuantas niñas en el mundo no conocían a sus padres y por más que les preguntaran a sus madres sobre él se quedaban sin hacer nada, por suerte ella no era una niña normal y haría lo que fuera con tal de dar con su papi.

Abrazó a su peluche favorito imaginando que era a su propio padre al que abrazaba.

-Falta poco papi – dijo feliz – Espérame, juro que no voy a tardar

Días después, Kagome había preparado todo para su viaje y el de Rin, que aunque no iba a ir con ella quería tener todo listo, la pequeña estaba sentada en su cama observando a su mami caminar de un lado a otro, era una mujer muy hermosa, aun no sabía por qué su padre la había dejado, cuando lo viera sería lo primero que le preguntaría.

Los celos se apoderaron de la pequeña cuando recordó la novia de su padre, si era bonita, pero algo en ella le decía que no era buena mujer, que era mala, de hecho la veía como la bruja fea de Blanca Nieves mirándose al espejo para contemplar su "belleza", una ambiciosa bruja como Úrsula queriendo apoderarse del reinado del rey Tritón, y como una Maléfica saliéndose con la suya cuando la princesa Aurora se pinchó el dedo.

-¿En qué piensas princesa? – le preguntó su mami sacándola de sus pensamiento

-Mami ¿Tú crees que las brujas de los cuentos de hadas existan de verdad?

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y acarició la cabecita de Rin – No lo creo pequeña, esos son cuentos de Hadas, princesas y príncipes azueles

-Mi papi podría ser un príncipe azul

Kagome esbozó otra una sonrisa pero esta vez la alegría no llegó a los ojos y en lugar de eso se dedicó a terminar de a empacar las cosas de su pequeña.

-Bien ya está todo listo – comentó su mamá – Debo dejarte con la mamá de Shippo

-Si mami – asintió Rin

El plan era éste, Kagome dejaría a Rin en la casa de Shippo, pero como su madre no iba a estar en casa por obvias razones que Yura y él habían inventado, así que la hermana menor la iba a recibir, acto seguido se irían al aeropuerto y de ahí Yura le hablaría al móvil de su madre y se haría pasar por Kagome, sólo para explicarle que había cambio de planes

Rin estaba nerviosa al estar en frente de la puerta de la casa de Shippo, su mamá tocó varias veces y en ese momento Yura abrió la puerta y saludó a Kagome, ella preguntó por su madre pero solo pudo contestar que había salido, así que asintió, miró a su hija y se arrodilló.

-Bueno pequeña, cuídate mucho y no hagas travesuras ¿Quieres?

-Si mami – asintió Rin

Kagome le dio un beso en la frente, giró sobre sus talones y se fue, pero Rin no quiso despedirse así de ella.

-Mami…

Ella se detuvo y vio como la pequeña corría hacia ella, extendió sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero – Rin le susurró al odio

-Yo más – su madre acarició su sedoso cabello –Te voy a extrañar mucho

Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que Kagome dejó a la pequeña en el piso, le dio un último besó y se fue.

No sabía porque, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que las cosas no salieran bien, porque algo en ella le decía que las cosan iban a terminar mal, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando Yura y Shippo la interrumpieron.

-Es hora Rin – comentó Yura – Debemos ir al aeropuerto o si no vas a perder el avión

-¿Y si nos encontramos a mi mamá?

Era verdad, no se habían puesto a analizar eso, pero Yura ya estaba un paso más delante de ellos.

-No va a pasar eso, porque vas a salir una hora después que tu mami

-Yura eres inteligente – comentó Shippo -. Pensé que en esa cabeza no existían neuronas

-Mira enano – dijo molesta – Cuando regresemos me las vas a pagar, no olvides que eres mi esclavo y puedo pedirte lo que sea – le guiñó un ojo – Y esa será mi venganza

Yura pasó por delante de Shippo y Rin, el pequeño se le quedó viendo a su amiga.

-En el futuro, cuando me pidas un favor, lo pensaré muy bien

Rin esbozó una sonrisa, pues nunca había visto así a su amigo, aunque se sentía culpable de entregárselo en bandeja de plata a su hermana ya que ambos no tenían una buena relación y si Yura los ayudaba era solo porque iba a sacarle algo de provecho a todo eso.

En el aeropuerto Rin estaba ansiosa, ansiosa por subir a ese avión e ir en busca de su padre, ansiosa de no encontrase con su madre, miraba a todas partes en busca de ella, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, al contrario, solo veía hombres y mujeres pasar, de pronto vio a una niña de su misma edad, su padre la tenia cargada sobre su cuello, mientras ella lo abrazaba y la madre les daba un beso a ambos, era la mejor escena que había visto en su vida, esperaba que pronto su sueño de tener a sus padres juntos se hiciera realidad.

Observó a Yura que hablaba desde un teléfono público mientras Shippo escuchaba con atención.

Seguramente se estaba pasando por su mami tal y como lo tenían planeado. En ese momento una anciana se sentó a su lado y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña – la saludó esa mujer - ¿Estás sola?

-No – ella negó – Mi mami fue al tocador – fue lo único que se le ocurrió

-Eres una niña muy linda, eres idéntica a mi nieta

Rin esbozó una sonrisa, se disculpó con la anciana y fue con Shippo y su hermana, en ese momento Yura coló el teléfono y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a los niños impacientes por recibir una notica.

-Listo, se lo creyó todo – dijo al fin Yura – Sólo espero que todo esto salga bien y que encuentres a tu papá

Querían quedarse con ella, pero Rin les dijo que no tenia caso, que sería bueno que ellos regresaran a casa por si a su mamá se le ocurriera hablar, así que se despidieron de ella, pero al que más le costó hacerlo fue a Shippo ya que iba a extrañarla mucho.

-Cuídate mucho Rin – dijo su amigo –Si quieres regresar solo háblanos

-Te quiero Shippo – lo abrazó con fuerza – Eres mi mejor amigo

Yura también se despidió de la niña y ambos hermanos se fueron del aeropuerto.

Rin regresó a su asiento, la anciana aun seguía ahí, comenzaron a intercambiar varias palabras, de pronto la mujer le dijo que viajaría a California porque ahí se iba a encontrar con sus nietos, la pequeña esbozó una sonrisa, ya encontró la manera de abordar el avión sin que le preguntaran por sus padres y así fue, pues una aeromoza no le dijo nada al verla acompañada de la anciana, pensó que era su abuela y solo le pidió el pasaje de avión.

Ya abordo, sacó la foto de su papi, por fin estaba a unas horas para verlo, contaba cada segundo que pasaba y se le hacia una eternidad, pero era una casualidad de que la misma anciana era su acompañante.

-¿Dime por qué viajas sola?

Rin se quedo petrificada ante tal pregunta ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Ni la aeromoza lo había hecho.

-¿Perdón?

-Mira hija, soy anciana he vivido mi vida y sé muchas cosas

La pequeña se mordió el labio y le confesó toda la historia a la anciana, no era correcto hablar con desconocidos, pero ella le causaba la confianza del mundo.

-¿Y quién es tu padre?

-¿Me crearía si le digo que mi papi es el actor Inuyasha Taisho?

-¿Él?

-Si – Rin asintió – Él no sabe de mí y quiero conocerlo, el problema es que no sé cómo voy a dar con él, además, mi mami no sabe que vine a buscarlo

-No te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar. Así que tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

La pequeña le dio le dio las gracias y se quedó más tranquila, estaba mal confiar en una desconocida, pero los ancianos siempre nos transmitían esa seguridad y esa paz que tanto buscamos, ellos siempre sabían que decir y para ellos su palabra valía oro.

La anciana sacó su teléfono móvil y se fue al baño y marcó a un número.

_-Hola?- dijo una voz ronca del otro lado de la línea _

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?

_-Mamá – su hijo se puso feliz al escuchar la voz de su madre -¿Ya vienes en camino?_

-Si ya voy para allá ¿Cómo está mi nieta?

_-Muy bien, ya desea verte _

-Y yo a ella. Por cierto hijo ¿Cómo vas con la película que estas rodando con Inuyasha Taisho?

_-Estupendo mamá – dijo sorprendido ya que ella nunca le preguntaba sobre su trabajo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

-No por nada, simplemente por curiosidad

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y esbozó una sonrisa, sin duda la noticia de una hija iba a estar en boca de todo el mundo y probablemente provocaría la ruptura del noviazgo entre el actor y la modelo.

-Con que Inuyasha Taisho eh – volvió a sonreír – Haber como reaccionas Kikyo

Kaede era el nombre de la anciana, su hijo Bankotsu era director de cine y se había hecho muy amigo de Inuyasha, pero antes de eso él y Kikyo habían sido novios antes de que Inuyasha entrara a sus vidas, ella no odiaba a Inuyasha, sino a la mujer que estaba a su lado, esa mujer que tanto le daño le hiciera a su hijo, ahora le tocaba regresarle el golpe de una manera tan dulce como lo era Rin. Pero la pequeña no tenía culpa de nada, ella lo único que quería era conocer a su padre y así lo haría.

Regresó a su asiento y se encontró con la pequeña dormida, una aeromoza se acercó a ella y le dijo a Kaede.

-Tiene una hermosa nieta señora

-Gracias querida – Kaede miró a la pequeña –Es una niña muy tierna

Bankotsu regresó con Inuyasha, ambos estaban platicando del trabajo y como quería una escena de acción en la que él iba a resultar herido, sería una escena muy fuerte, pero para él nada sería imposible.

Pero en ese momento apareció Kikyo, lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso apasionado, Bankotsu se dio media vuelta y los dejo solos.

Inuyasha la apartó un poco y la miró con frialdad.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – preguntó Kikyo haciendo un puchero

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Quieres saberlo? – le respondió una pregunta y la modelo solo pudo asentir – Muy bien ¿Por qué le dijiste a tu tía que no te ponía atención? Cuando ayer salimos y pasamos una velada tranquila.

La modelo no supo que contestar a cambio de eso solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de California, Rin miró por la ventanilla y se puso feliz, por fin iba a ver a su papi querido, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? Abrió los ojos como platos, era cierto, había armado un plan tan perfecto, pero nunca eligió las palabras adecuadas, bueno, tal vez salieran una vez que lo tuviera en frente.

-¿Lista pequeña? – la interrumpió Kaede

Ella asintió y ambas bajaron del avión, buscaron su equipaje y salieron del aeropuerto donde una limosina las estaba esperando, a Rin se le abrió la boca de la impresión, pues nunca pensaba que una abuelita como ella pudiera andar en limosina, seguramente era alguien importante.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó una vez que estaban a bordo

-Vamos a ir con mi hijo – explicó Kaede – Él es director de cine y en estos momentos trabaja con Inuyasha…tu papá

-Entonces ¿Me vas a llevar con mi papá? – sus ojos brillaron de emoción – Hoy lo conoceré

Continuara

_**Hola….oh Rin está a pocos momentos de conocer a su padre ¿Logrará tener algo que decirle?**_

_**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo =)**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_

_**PD: Gracias a mi amigo Guille por ayudarme actualizar =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Dónde está Rin?**

Tsubaki había llegado tarde a la grabación, ya que se había quedado platicando con la representante de una prestigiada revista de espectáculos para acordar de los últimos detalles de la entrevista que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un par de días.

Kikyo estaba sentada en la silla que le había sido designada a Inuyasha y en cuanto vio a su tía esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Tsubaki

-Hoy fue mi día libre – respondió la joven modelo – Y quise pasar a ver a mi novio ¿Por qué llegas tarde, tía?

-Tuve que arreglar unos detalles con la revista Hola!

-¿En serio? – dijo emocionada Kikyo, ya que la revista Hola! Era muy prestigiada, celebridades como Tome Cruse, los príncipes de Gales habían desfilado por las distintas portadas y ahora le dedicarían un artículo a su novio - ¿Y saldré yo?

Tsubaki esbozó una sonrisa – Si quieres salir en esa revista, pues que lo arregle tu representante

En ese momento Bankotsu se acercó a ellas, ya que ellas pensaban que hablaban en voz baja y no era así.

-¿Podrían guardar silencio?

Tía y sobrina se miraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron, Bnakotsu asintió también y regresó a ocupar su lugar.

-Cinco, cuatro tres, dos,…acción – dijo Bankotsu mientras tomaba posición de una cámara y comenzaba a grabar

Inuyasha iba agravar la continuación de una escena donde había sido secuestrado, pero en esta ocasión los secuestradores lo tenían vendado y amarrado de las muñecas y comenzaron a golpearlo.

En ese instante, entraron Kaede y Rin al foro, pero se borró la sonrisa de los labios de la pequeña, pues se impactó al ver como su padre era golpeado y al mismo tiempo que estaba bañado en sangre, la angustia se apoderó de ella, quería ir a defenderlo, pero la anciana advirtió su angustia y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes pequeña, es mentira lo que estás viendo, es actuación.

Rin asintió y le regaló una sonrisa y mejor siguió viendo a su padre, estaba tan cerca y a unos pocos segundos de decirle que era su hija, que había soñado siempre con ese momento.

La pequeña miró a su alrededor, y su mirada se cruzó con la de Kikyo y Tsubaki que al verlas arquearon al mismo tiempo la ceja. No fue Kikyo sino Tsubaki quien se acercó a Kaede a saludarla, ya que la joven modelo sabía que esa anciana la odiaba, además no tenía ánimos de ir a saludarla.

-Kaede – dijo la representante dándole un beso en la mejilla – Que sorpresa verte ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bien, gracias Tsubaki – fue todo lo que respondió la anciana

Pero Tsubaki advirtió la presencia de la pequeña, se inclinó y le frotó su cabecita.

-Que hermosa niña ¿Es algo tuyo? – preguntó, ya que ella solo conocía los nietos de su hijo Bankotsu y desconocía la presencia de algunos más

-No – ella negó – Es una sorpresa

-¿La adoptaste? – preguntó sorprendida Tsubaki y por último se echó a reír – Ay Kaede, ya no estás en edad para…

Rin frunció el cejo al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer ¿A caso su mamá no le había enseñado a respetar a las personas mayores? No cabía duda, era una mujer mal criada, recordaba que su mami siempre le decía que había que respetar a las personas mayores y más a alguien como Kaede, ahora que lo recordaba bien, era muy parecida a su abuela Midoriku.

-Ya dije, es una sorpresa – la interrumpió Kaede – Y es para morirse

-¿A caso es una hija perdida de Bankotsu?

"No, es hija de Inuyasha, el prometido de tu sobrina"

Kaede estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero se recordaba a ella misma que no le pertenecía decir eso si no a la pequeña, ya que ella tenía más derecho, ella solo la había ayudado a llevarla con su padre, ahora solo quedaba en manos de Rin decirle a Inuyasha quien era.

-Vámonos pequeña – dijo Kaede tomando con fuerza la mano de Rin –Si me disculpas Tsubaki, debo ir a ver a mi hijo

Tsubaki se hizo a un lado y siguió con la mirada a la anciana y a la pequeña, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, que una pequeña tormenta iba a venir y por más pequeña que fuera iba a ocasionar un sinfín de problemas.

Después de terminar las violentas escenas, alguien de producción le entregó a Inuyasha una toalla para que se limpiara la sangre artificial.

-¿Qué tal quedó? – preguntó el joven actor, mientras tomaba una botella de agua y bebía un poco

-Estupenda, solo faltan algunas escenas y terminamos

-Y después unas merecidas vacaciones

-Claro, no sin antes de haber ganado el Oscar a mejor actor – interrumpió Tsubaki quien se acercaba con Kaede y la pequeña

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no de felicidad, a veces se sentía presionado con la nominación que se había ganado. Ser nominado no era fácil y aun cuando había muchos actores mejores que él, a veces sentía que si esa era la vida que él siempre quiso tener, imaginaba una y mil veces que hubiera sido de su vida su no hubiera dejado a la mujer que en realidad amaba.

-Si, pero Inuyasha se merece unas vacaciones – comentó la anciana – Ha trabajado día a día a marcha forzada y no ha tenido descanso

-Porque es un gran actor – respondió Tsubaki

-Kaede, que gusto verte – Inuyasha prefirió pasar por alto el comentario y a cambio de eso, fue hasta la anciana y le dio un gran abrazo

Pero no fue el único que la abrazó, ya que su hijo también lo hizo.

Inuyasha pasó la mirada a la pequeña, y al verla sintió algo cálido en su interior, era como si un hilo transparente los uniera a ella y a él.

-¿Y ésta niña tan bonita, quien es? – preguntó inclinándose de rodillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña

Rin se mordió el labio inferior, su padre era mucho más guapo que imaginaba, sus compañeras del colegio morirían de la envidia cuando ella les dijera que su papi era el famoso Inuyasha Taisho.

Inuyasha extendió su mano para saludarla.

-Hola – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Ella se quedó completamente muda, qué podía decir "Hola, soy Rin…tu hija"

-Ho…la

Pero al ver que la pequeña no respondía, Kaede intercedió por ella.

-Es una larga historia, estaba en el aeropuerto y me encontré con la pequeña…

-Mamá ¿No la habrás secuestrado, verdad? – interrumpió su hijo

-Claro que no, comenzamos hablar y me dijo que viajaba a California en busca de su padre, me sorprendió verla sola

-Habría que averiguar quién es su padre – comentó Inuyasha – De todos modos es una falta de responsabilidad por parte de la madre permitir que su hija viaje sola

-Mi madre no es irresponsable – dijo furiosa la pequeña, pero después se ablandó ante la cálida mirada de su padre – Yo me escape para ir en busca de….- su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía todas las miradas fijas en ella, pero solo le importaba una, la de mirada dorada, la que le pertenecía a su padre – Para buscarte a ti – lo vio fruncir el cejo de confusión – Mi nombre es Rin Higurashi, hija de Kagome Higurashi… soy tu hija

Inuyasha, Tsubaki miraban a la pequeña, en cuanto habían escuchado por voz de Rin que era hija de Inuyasha, la representante se los llevó y los encerró en su camerino para evitar que alguien escuchara y filtrara la información.

La niña estaba sentada en una silla mirando a su padre y a esa mujer, que la miraba como si fuera algo extraño, como si fuera un gran problema.

Estaba haciendo una llamada sin perder de vista a Inuyasha y a la pequeña. Esa habitación solo se escuchaba la voz de Tsubaki.

Cuando terminó la llamada, tomó asiento en una silla y le pasó todos los datos a Inuyasha.

-Bueno, Kagome Higurashi, trabaja en un prestigiado hospital en Denver, se desempeña como médico cirujano. Y aquí viene lo más interesante, ha rechazado trabajar con médicos de prestigio y todo porque no quiere abandonar su lugar de origen. Que patética, ahí se ve el conformismo de la gente.

-¿Pudiste localizarla? – pregunto Inuyasha

-No – respondió la representante – Su secretaria no me quiso pasar la localización de ella, aun por más que le dije que teníamos a su hija, no se creyó ese cuento. – guardó un poco de silencio y estallo en mil pedazos - Claro, como eres famoso ahora quiere sacar algo de provecho – dijo molesta Tsubaki -¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? Ah porque eras pobre – volvió a decir, aunque eso de tener una hija no lo creía ella misma – Además, no me trago ese cuento, hay muchas mujeres interesadas

Rin frunció sus pequeñas cejas, su mami no era así.

-Ella no es así – respondió Rin

-Claro que lo es, toda mujer es interesada

-Ya basta! – dijo Inuyasha molesto – Tsubaki sal del camerino, déjame hablar con la pequeña

Tsubaki quería protestar, pero solo asintió y salió del camerino, había omitido algo en su información y eso era el estado civil de la famosa enfermera o sea lo que fuera.

Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia a la pequeña.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? – preguntó Inuyasha

-No – la pequeña negó, quería tener entre sus brazos a su osito de peluche favorito, sólo así se sentiría protegida

En esos momentos quería regresar a Denver, quería que su mami la estrechara entre sus brazos, había soñado con conocer a su padre, se imaginaba tantas veces el momento pero lo que nunca se esperó que las cosas fueran distintas.

Ambos estaban en silencio, Inuyasha no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, sólo se dedicaba contemplar a la pequeña, encontrar rasgos similares a los de Kagome, un indicio que le dijera que era hija de los dos. Pero a medida que la veía, esbozó una sonrisa cuando la pequeña se mordió su labio inferior, Kagome siempre hacia eso cuando estaba nerviosa, ¿Qué decía de sus ojos? Eran idénticos a los de él, su larga melena color azabache era idéntica a la de ella….Kagome.

-Sé que no me crees – de pronto la pequeña rompió el silencio, sacó la foto que le había robado a su mami, se acercó a él y se la entregó – Pero esto es lo único que tengo de ti

Inuyasha tomó la foto y esbozó una sonrisa, esa era su foto favorita, ellos dos abrazados y a él cubriéndole el rostro con esa chamarra, Kagome se había enojado con él por cubrirse el rostro.

-Además aquí están mi acta de nacimiento

Rin sacó el papel de su mochila y se la entregó

Y si, efectivamente, ahí estaba, Nombre Rin Higurashi, nacida el 24 de Agosto, Madre: Kagome Higurashi, Padre…. No estaba el nombre de él.

Tsubaki y Kikyo estaban afuera del camerino esperando, la joven modelo no encontraba sentido esperar afuera, tanto ella como su tía tenían el derecho de estar ahí y enterarse de todo lo que Inuyasha y ella tenían que hablar.

-No creo que sea su hija – dijo Kikyo

-¿Te imaginas lo que puede pasar si la prensa se entera? –Tsubaki casi entra en pánico al pensar en la prensa – Ya me imagino, "Inuyasha Taisho….padre desconsiderado"

-¿Y qué dices de mi? – la interrumpió Kikyo – "Inuyasha Taisho….le pone los cuernos a su novia, la modelo Kikyo" dios! Qué horror

-Sea lo que sea, esa niña representa un problema muy grande para las dos

-Tía, no voy a permitir que me quiten lo que he conseguido, y si para retener a Inuyasha a mi lado, debo pasar por el cadáver de una mocosa de ocho años…así lo haré – advirtió la joven modelo

-No eres la única que piensa en eso hija. Esa niña, no sabe en el inferno en el que se acaba de meter. Y nosotras se lo haremos entender – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Inuyasha escuchaba la voz de la pequeña, era la misma voz que le había contestado aquella noche en la que estaba decidió hablar con ella, ahora compendia por qué la niña se había quedado callada cuando él le preguntaba por su padre.

-¿Eras tú la pequeña que me contestó aquella noche?

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, eso significaba que esa noche no había hablado con un desconocido, sino con su padre.

-¿Tú hablaste esa noche?

Kagome al llegar al hotel en el que se quedaría unas cuantas semanas, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el teléfono y le pidió a la recepcionista que la comunicaran a Denver.

Yura puso los ojos en blanco cuando sonó el teléfono, se apresuró en contestar pero alguien más le había ganado…esto iba a cambiar todos los planes que se habían seguido al pie de la letra, ya no tendría a Shippo como esclavo y por consiguiente se habían metido en un enorme lio.

De pronto vio a su madre recargada en el marco de la puerta, por su expresión daba la seguridad de que estaba muy molesta.

-Me puedes decir ¿En dónde está Rin, Yura?

Yura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de nerviosismo puro.

-¿Dónde más? –fingió demencia - Con su mamá

-Me acaba de hablar Kagome Higurashi, preguntándome por su hija ¿Sabes que le dije? – preguntó sarcásticamente – Que no sabía, ahora tú y tu hermano me van a decir lo que está pasando aquí en este mismo instante y sobre todo ¿Dónde está Rin?

Continuara..

_**OOhh esto ya se puso bueno, jaja como dicen por ahí "las mentiras siempre salen a la luz". Ahora solo queda ver que va a pasar, cuando estén unidos los 3, Inuyasha, Rin y Kagome :p.**_

_**Siento no haber actualizado rápido, es que ando con una nueva obsesión…."El Club de los Corazones Solitarios", chicas se los recomiendo, estupendo libro, fresco, de fácil lectura, para todas a las que una vez nos rompieron el corazón.**_

_**Se los recomiendo "El Club de los Corazones Solitarios" por Elizabeth Eulberg**_

_**Besos y Abrazos **_

_**P e r l a**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Yura se mordió el labio inferior, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos en señal de estar nerviosa, nunca imaginó que los planes se hubieran caído tan pronto.

Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Estoy esperando Yura – la voz de su madre sonó más severa

Y de pronto ya no pudo más, estaba su pellejo contra el de su mocoso hermano y Rin.

-Todo fue planeado por Rin y Shippo – dijo Yura –Ella inventó todo esto para ir a California en busca de su papá

-¿Me estás diciendo que Rin no está aquí sino en California?

Yura asintió, apenada por haber traicionado a su hermano y a Rin.

-Así es

La madre de Yura se llevó una mano a una de sus sienes, Rin era una niña muy pequeña como para que anduviera por ahí sola, en busca de alguien a quien desconocía la existencia de la pequeña, no le había dicho a Kagome que su hija no estaba con ellos, solo se limitó a decir que había salido con Shippo, con la esperanza de que la pequeña si se había quedado con ellos, pero lo que Yura había confesado esto sin duda iba a cambiar los planes, debía decir a Kagome que su hija se había ido a California, sola para ir en busca de su papá.

-¿Le vas a decir todo a su mamá? – preguntó Yura

-Por supuesto que si ¿En qué estaban pensando, Yura? - preguntó molesta – Hay tanto peligro afuera, Rin es pequeña y podría ser víctima de cualquier cosa. Me decepcionaste hija, se supone que eres la mayor y debiste informarme de esto (NA: Cuantas veces no hemos oído eso de nuestras madres)

La joven agachó la cabeza, su madre tenía mucha razón, Rin era una niña inocente y podría estar en la mira de muchos peligros. Por primera vez se detuvo a pensar en eso, si hubiera sido lo suficiente madura, se habría negado en un principio y no caer en juego de niños.

-Esto es lo que vamos hacer – dijo su madre – Tú y tu hermanito no van a tener internet dentro de un año, tú no vas salir a ninguna parte con tus amigos, saliendo de la preparatoria te vendrás directo a casa, se olvidaran de sus mesadas

-Pero mamá…

Su madre alzó una mano.

-Déjame hablar. Lo mismo va a pasar con Shippo, saliendo de la escuela se vendrá directo a casa, se olvidará por un tiempo de su Xbox. Hasta nuevo aviso ¿Fui clara?

Yura Bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-Si mamá

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, la madre de Yura observó el número y miró a su hija.

-Es Kagome, debo decirle dónde está su hija

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su departamento, le cedió el paso a Rin, en cuanto la pequeña entró, las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema, en frente de ella estaba la sala y los sillones eran de cuero negro y había una pantalla de plasma colgada en la pared, más abajo había un equipo de audio que estaba conectado a la pantalla, un Blue Rey y un sinfín de colección de CD'S Y DVD'S, a su izquierda estaba el comedor para cuatro personas y en frente del comedor estaba la cocina, equipa con los aparatos más modernos, todo para la facilidad de su padre.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió a la pequeña fue la enorme ventana que se extendía de punta a punta del área y con un balcón para contemplar la ciudad.

Para fortuna de Rin, Tsubaki y Kikyo habían decidido darles su espacio y aunque la modelo se había resistido en un principio, su tía tuvo que llevársela por la fuerza.

-Chester, ven perrito – dijo la pequeña, hablándole al animal de la casa

-¿A quién le hablas? – preguntó su padre

La pequeña giró sobre sus pequeños pies y miró a su padre.

-Al perro de la casa – respondió

-Ah no – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – Perros aquí no hay, soy alérgico a ellos

-Yo soy alérgica a las fresas con crema – comentó y después prefirió preguntar - ¿Un gato?

-Menos, sueltan mucho pelo

La pequeña hizo una mueca.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Inuyasha sentía la curiosidad de preguntarle a Rin sobre Kagome, si se había vuelto a casar o si estaba saliendo con alguien.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Una Coca-cola – dijo con una gran sonrisa, era su bebida favorita, aunque su madre era muy estricta en esos detalles, no podía beber una al menos de que terminara sus alimentos

-Déjame ver si tengo

Inuyasha se fue hasta la cocina seguido por Rin, abrió la nevera y sacó un par de latas del refresco mencionado, le entregó una a la pequeña y ambos se fueron al comedor a seguir platicando.

-Y cuéntame ¿En qué año vas?

-En segundo – respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

-¿Y que es de tu mamá? ¿Ha que se….

-Si lo que me quieres decir, es que si ella está saliendo con alguien, la respuesta es no- lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminas su pregunta y esto le sorprendió mucho a él - Si ha habido alguien que quisiera salir con ella, pero soy una hija muy celosa así que termino por estropearles todo – dijo con una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera orgullosa de lo acababa de decir

-¿Así que tu mamá es medico?

-Y de las mejores – en eso si estaba orgullosa, de algo que admiraba de su madre, era como se entregaba en cuerpo y alma en su profesión

-¿Y tú tienes novio?

Rin frunció el cejo.

-Papá soy una niña de ocho años, aun no me preocupo por eso

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y por último se echó a reír, a lo que la niña quedó completamente embelesada ante esa sonrisa y comprobó porque su madre se había enamorado de él.

-Bueno, ya hablamos mucho de mí – dijo la pequeña – Ahora háblame de ti

-¿Qué quieres que te diga de mi?

La pequeña recargó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en ellos para mirar a su papá.

-¿Eres feliz con esa mujer? – no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta

Inuyasha cambió el semblante de su cara, nunca le habían hecho esa pregunta y menos él mismo se la había dicho.

-Supongo que si

Rin hizo una mueca, pues en un principio esa mujer no le había agradado del todo, algo le decía que era mala, mala, mala….más mala que la madrastra de la cenicienta.

Al ver que Rin se había quedado en silencio, decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué te quedas callada?

De hecho Rin tenía una pregunta que hacerle y esa con respecto a su madre, quería saber si la quería o si aun sentía algo por ella, pero lo que más le inquietaba en su pequeño corazón era saber por qué las había abandonado a ellos dos.

-¿Por qué nos dejaste?

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría, nunca se la hubiera esperado ya que no estaba preparado para responder ese tipo de preguntas, es más no estaba ni preparado para ser padre.

-Yo no las deje – respondió al final – Incluso no sabía de tu existencia

-Pero pudiste haber hablado con mi mamá ¿Tienes idea de cuánto deseaba saber quién es mi padre?

Llegó un momento en que la pequeña no pudo seguir hablando, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, esto le partió a Inuyasha el corazón, quien se levantó de su silla, para abrazarla, su mano se tenso sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hija, pero algo en el cambió, no importa si no estaba preparado para ser padre en el pasado, este era su oportunidad de ser y actuar como uno, comenzar a recuperar el tiempo perdido que por su estupidez había perdido, Kagome y él tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Así que esbozó una sonrisa, se arrodilló ante su hija, ella lo vio y ambos se abrazaron.

-Pero ahora sabes quién es tu padre – dijo acariciando su pelo – Y yo soy feliz de saber que tengo una hija tan hermosa e inteligente como tú

Rin se sonrojó y lo miró - ¿Así fue como conquistaste a mi mamá? ¿Diciéndole cosas bonitas?

-Por cierto…¿Sabe ella que estas aquí? – prefirió cambiar de tema

En cuanto escuchó la pregunta de su padre, la pequeña tomó su lata de refresco y la bebió, pensando en una respuesta rápida y fácil de creer, pero no encontró ninguna.

-Si sabe

Inuyasha frunció el cejo.

-No sé porque, pero no creo nada

Kikyo y Tsubaki iban en camino al departamento de la joven, la modelo estaba molesta porque no la dejaron ir con ellos, tenía miedo de que una mocosa de ocho años le arrebatara lo que es de ella.

-Y tú no debiste permitirlo tía – dijo aun más enfadada – No sé que le estará diciendo esa niña. Ay en mal momento tuvo que aparecer – explotó de coraje, tenía la cabeza roja como un tomate

-Relájate Kikyo. Enojarte no solucionará nada. Lo que debemos hacer es pensar en cómo deshacernos de esa mocosa y tengo la solución perfecta a nuestro pequeño problemita

-¿Cuál es?

-Hacernos amigas de ella – comentó con una sonrisa maléfica – Al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca para saber cómo actúa y cuando nos tenga confianza es ahí cuando actuaremos nosotras

-¿Y si aparece la astillita mayor? Es decir la madre

-En ese caso sería un problema mucho mayor, pero por el momento nos concentraremos en la astillita pequeña

En cuanto había terminado de hablar con la madre de Shippo, a Kagome se le hizo un hueco en el corazón, su hija no estaba con ellos sino estaba en California en busca de Inuyasha, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, debía irse y dejar pendiente su reunión anual.

Tomó su maleta intacta y salió de la habitación, pero una voz ronca y dulce la detuvo.

-Kagome ¿Te vas tan pronto?

Ella se detuvo y se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente.

-Lo siento Koga – dijo la joven – Surgió un pequeño problema y debo regresar a Denver

Él se acercó a ella y a acarició su mejilla.

-Entonces no tendré este año el privilegio de estar contigo

Koga era medico igual que ella, pero él tenía su hospital en California, cada vez que había reuniones como esa no perdía la oportunidad para conquistarla.

Kagome se sintió incomoda y se retrocedió un paso-

-Lo siento Koga debo irme

Y se alejó de ahí, tomó un taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto. Ya estando una vez ahí, compró un pasaje con destino a California, si Rin estaba con Inuyasha eso significaba que tenía que volver a verlo y sobre todo responderle muchas preguntas a lo que no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Inuyasha acomodó las sabanas de la cama para que su pequeña se durmiera, mientras tanto Rin estaba sentada observándolo desde un sofá, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su mamá en estos momentos, seguramente estaba descansando después de haber tenido un día muy largo, a pesar de que por fin estaba junto a su padre, no podía evitar extrañar el calor que solo una madre le puede dar a un hijo._

_-¿Lista para dormir? _

_Rin parpadeó y abrió aun más los ojos, le regaló una tierna sonrisa a su papí y asintió, de un salto se subió a la cama para meterse entre las sabanas. _

_-Bien – dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la frente – Descansa _

_-¿No me cuentas una historia para dormir? _

_Inuyasha se mordió el labio inferior, no estaba preparado para eso incluso ni para ser padre, no sabía ni como comenzar ni qué hacer ¿Existía una escuela que enseñara a ser padres? Si era así, sería el primero en matricularse._

_De pronto, se acordó de un cuento que uno de sus tíos le contaba cuando era pequeño. Tomó asiento en la cama, justo a un lado de su pequeña, apoyó su cabeza en los brazos y se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, apagó la luz y comenzó a relatar su cuento. _

_-Había una vez tres manzanitas que eran hermanas, su mamá había salido ese día y les prohibió salir, en cuanto la mamá manzanita salió, las dos mayores aprovecharon para escaparse_

_-¿Y qué pasó con la más pequeña? – preguntó atenta _

_-Bueno, la más les dijo que si podía ir con ellas, pero la hermana mayor le dijo que no, que si algo le pasaba no se iba hacer responsable de ella…_

_Y así transcurrieron los segundos, Inuyasha no puedo acabar con su historia debido a que la pequeña se había quedado dormida a mitad del relato, esbozó al verla dormida, la cubrió aun más con la sabana y le dio un beso de buenas noches para después salir._

_Prefirió que su hija se durmiera en la habitación principal mientras que él se iba a la de las visitas, aunque varias veces se había quedado dormido ahí y le daba indicaciones a su ama de llaves que siempre mantuviera limpia esa habitación por si se llegara a ofrecer y bien, ese día llegó._

_Se dejó caer en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en su hija ni mucho menos en Kagome, había muchas preguntas que tenía que hacerle, quería saber todo lo relacionado a su hija, cuál era su helado favorito, que películas le gustaba, si le gustaba un deporte…ah vamos, si lo único que quería era volverla a ver y no tanto por preguntarle cosas de Rin, sino más bien de ella, quería saber si estaba con alguien, bueno aunque esto su hija se lo había dejado claro._

_-Kagome…_

_En cuanto llegó a California, lo primero que hizo fue tomar un taxi que la llevara al departamento donde vivía Inuyasha, sabía su dirección porque su madre se había encargado de averiguarla por medio de la madre de él, ya que ella e Izayoi eran muy amigas. Desde luego la abuela paterna desconocía la existencia de la pequeña, pues Kagome sabía que si ella estaba al tanto iría con su hijo y le contaría todo. _

_El taxi se estacionó en frente la entrada de un edificio muy lujoso, le pagó al chofer y bajó sus maletas, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar el guardia la detuvo, la observaba como si fuera un bicho raro, como si fuera un delincuente y no lo juzgaba, pues seguramente en ese edificio vivían personas importantes, personas como Inuyasha Taisho. _

_-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita? – le preguntó el guardia evitándole el paso _

_-Vengo a ver al señor Taisho – respondió ella dejando las maletas en el suelo_

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla pasar –dijo el guardia –Así lo tiene ordenado la representante del joven Taisho, además ya es tarde_

_-Si piensa que voy a acosar al "joven", está usted equivocado – respondió – Pero mejor háblele y dígale que Kagome Higurashi desea verlo, que tiene un asunto muy importante que hablar con él y no me iré sin hacerlo _

_El guardia vaciló un poco y después de varios segundos asintió. _

_-Muy bien – dijo el hombre – Espere aquí mientras me comunico con el señor _

_-Adelante _

_Kagome se cruzó de brazos y giró sobre sus talones en esos momentos sentía en su cuerpo puro nervio, aun no sabía cómo iba a responder cada una de las preguntas de Inuyasha, pero aun no estaba dispuesta para volverlo a ver, ya que aun lo seguía amando._

_No tardó ni unos segundos en cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar, perezosamente se levantó y tomó el auricular. _

_-¿Diga? – preguntó perezosamente _

_-Disculpe que lo moleste señor, pero aquí hay una joven que quiere hablar con usted _

_-No me pases a nadie – bostezó y se llevó una mano a la boca – Si es una fan dile que no estoy _

_-Dijo llamarse Kagome Higurashi, que tienen algo de qué hablar _

_Inuyasha abrió los ojos de par en par, bueno ahí si cambiaban las cosas._

_-Déjala pasar _

_-Bien señor_

_Dicho esto, el guardia colgó el teléfono y fue directo a la salida donde aun lo esperaba la joven._

_-Señorita, dice el joven Taisho que pase _

_Kagome al escucharlo asintió, tomó sus maletas pero el guardia se había ofrecido a llevarlas adentro._

_-Gracias – dijo Kagome – Pero no tardare ¿Puedo dejarlas a su cuidado? _

_-Por supuesto señorita _

_-Gracias nuevamente _

_Se dirigió al ascensor pero antes de subir, el guardia la había detenido diciéndole que piso y número de departamento era el de Inuyasha y ella asintió, subió al ascensor y aplanó el botón con el número del edificio, pero cuando se detuvo el ascensor y se abrieron las puertas, se encontró con un par de ojos dorados esperándola._

_Kagome enmudeció al verlo, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese instante y retrocedía años atrás en donde apenas ellos dos eran unos adolecentes, no cabía duda que a pesar de la distancia y del tiempo, se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos hacía él eran los mismos. Lo miraba de arriba abajo, cuanto había extrañado ese par de ojos dorados, a pesar de que su pequeña los había heredado, no era lo mismo que ver los de él. _

_Era mucho más atractivo que antes, ahora se daba cuenta porque tenía vueltas locas a muchas jóvenes incluyendo a su actual novia, y después con ese pensamiento regresó a la cruda realidad, él ya no era el mismo, él ahora ganaba mucho más que ella, él ahora tenía alguien más en su vida, su escultural novia._

_Pero no era la única que pasaba por esos pensamientos, pues Inuyasha no paraba de escanearla de arriba hacia abajo, no cabía duda que la maternidad le había sentado bien a Kagome, ya que ahora su cuerpo se había vuelto más maduro, había perdió algo de peso, seguramente debido a las horas que le dedicaba a su trabajo, su cabello seguía igual de largo y ondulado. Recordaba que le encantaba enredar sus dedos sobre esa melena mientras la besaba, besarla…de pronto sus ojos se centraron en sus labios, seguían igual de carnosos y sensuales, si no dejaba de verla, en esos momentos estaba seguro que la tomaría entre sus brazos y la besaría, así que parpadeó y decidió alejar todo tipo de pensamiento pecaminoso de su mente. _

_-Cuanto tiempo – dijo él retrocediendo un poco para dejar que Kagome avanzara _

_-Así es – ella asintió saliendo del ascensor _

_-Creo que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar _

_-Inuyasha, solo hablare contigo para aclarar las dudas, tomaré a mi hija y me iré _

_-No – él negó, si estaba pensando que sería fácil, estaba equivocada, ahora que sabía que era padre nadie ni sobre todo ella le iba a quitar ese derecho – Primero hablaremos y después tomaremos una decisión civilizada _

_Kagome suspiró cuando Inuyasha la guiaba hacia su departamento, en cuanto ella entró, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su pequeña por cada rincón, Inuyasha leyó sus pensamientos y le dijo._

_-Está en mi habitación dormida _

_-¿Puedo ir a verla?_

_Él asintió y le indicó por donde quedaba el dormitorio, en cuanto Kagome entró a la habitación, se acercó a la cama y vio a su pequeña dormir como si fuera un ángel, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, ya que las ultimas horas habían sido una total angustia para ella, pues el hecho de que su hija se hubiera escapado a una ciudad que ni siquiera conocía y lo que era aun peor, que anduviera sola por ahí, la hacían sentirse más angustiada._

_Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente salió de allí, para encontrase con Inuyasha, quien ya tenía dos tazas de café en la mesa. _

_-Muy bien – dijo ella tomando asiento en una silla – Es hora de hablar, de aclarar dudas e irme con mi hija de regreso a Denver _

_-Ya te dije que no te la vas a llevar – respondió un Inuyasha muy distinto al que ella conocía -¿Por qué me ocultaste tanto tiempo que tenía una hija?_

_-Responde ¿Qué hubieras preferido, ser padre o ser famoso como lo eres ahora? – Preguntó ella, pues bien sabía que la idea de tener un hijo le iba a resultar difícil para alcanzar sus sueños – Recuerda que en el pasado tu sueño era ser actor ¿Qué habría pasado si te lo hubiera dicho? ¿Ibas a renunciar a tu sueño? -lo vio agachar la cabeza, eso tenía un significado, que no iba a renunciar – Lo ves, por eso no te dije nada, el día que estuve contigo por última vez fue cuando quedé embarazada y después un mes más tarde te fuiste, no podía detenerte, era tu sueño y merecías alcanzarlo _

_-Sí, pero no hubieras pensado en mi, hubieras pensado en ella – señaló la puerta de la habitación donde la pequeña estaba dormida – Imagínate lo difícil que es para una niña de su edad vivir sin un padre _

_-Ten por seguro que nunca necesitó uno, yo soy madre y padre a la vez y ella no te necesita…créeme _

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Si no me necesita no habría viajado hasta aquí sola solo para conocerme. Aquí se nota tu falta de atención hacia la niña, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiese dado conmigo? Allá afuera hay gente mala que espera la oportunidad de ver a un pequeño solo, para secuestrarlo, sacarle los órganos y venderlos ¿Te imaginas si ella hubiera sido uno de esos niños?_

_-Esos fueron mis últimos pensamientos después de que supe que mi hija se había fugado _

_Era evidente que esta plática no iba a llegar a ningún lado, ambos estaban cansados, Inuyasha por las horas de grabación y Kagome por las horas que había llevado de viaje. _

_-Esta plática no nos llevará a ningún lado – comentó Inuyasha – Será mejor que hablemos mañana _

_-Lo mismo digo, tomaré a mi hija y me iré a un hotel _

_-No – él negó – Rin se queda aquí, está dormida _

_Kagome quiso discutir esa parte, pero suspiró y se tranquilizó, en ese punto él tenía razón. _

_-De acuerdo, entonces debo irme a buscar un hotel_

_-No, tampoco te vas tú _

_-¿Estás loco?_

_-Puede que lo este, es tarde y no es bueno que andes sola por ahí, además debes estar para cuando Rin se despierte y así poder hablar con ella _

_Kagome volvió a suspirar y asintió. _

_-Por esta vez tú ganas – se levantó de la silla – Debo ir a la recepción por mis cosas _

_-No te preocupes por eso, déjamelo a mí_

_Inuyasha tomó el teléfono y habló con el guardia y en poco menos de dos minutos ya estaban llamando a la puerta y era otro guardia quien llevaba las maletas de Kagome, Inuyasha le indicó en donde las dejara, y una vez estando solos de nuevo, el ojidorado la miró y le dijo._

_-Puedes quedarte en la misma habitación que la de Rin o en la de las visitas_

_-Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme con mi hija – dijo tomando una pequeña maleta_

_-Bien, descansa_

_-Buenas noches_

_Ella giró sobre sus talones y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija, se quitó la ropa que había llevado todo el día y se puso algo más ligero, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al tocador de Inuyasha, donde había todo tipo de fregancias masculinas y varios lentes de diferentes diseñadores, pero lo que la hizo arder de furia, era una fotografía de él y de su actual novia. La tomó entre sus manos y se le hizo un hueco en el corazón, si, era mucho más hermosa que ella, ambos se merecían uno al otro, por un momento dejo de ver a la joven y se concentró en él, volverlo a ver había abierto sentimientos que ella pensaba que habían quedado en el pasado._

_-Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla…_

_Una lagrima se derramó por sus mejillas, dejó el cuadro en donde estaba, se acercó a la cama para acostarse a un lado de su pequeña, mañanas iba a sería un día difícil, pues ambos discutirían el futuro de la pequeña. _

_Continuara.._

**_Hola_**

**_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en otro =)_**

**_Por cierto, la historia de las manzanitas es verídica, mi tío favorito me la contaba cuando era pequeña._**

**_Bien, nos vemos_**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**_P e r l a_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_Entró a la habitación, ella estaba de espaldas a él, con esa bata de encaje negro donde se notaban sus delicadas y bien moldeadas caderas, la rodeo la cintura de un brazo mientras que con su otra mano tomaba su nunca y hacia girar su cabeza para besarla con ternura y pasión._

_Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, estaba sudando a pesar del aire fresco que entraba por la ventana, era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sueños, seguramente se debía tras la llegada de Kagome ¿A caso era un indicio? ¿Su sueño quería decirle que la deseaba más que a nada en este mundo?_

_Hizo a un lado las sabanas, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, pasó por la habitación donde estaban dormidas su hija y la mujer que aun seguía amando, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, su corazón latía con fuerza, el hecho de saber que al otro lado estaba la única mujer que significaba algo en su vida…bueno, las dos únicas mujeres._

_Esbozó una sonrisa, todo sería tan fácil si él no estuviera con Kikyo, pero al recordarla, esa sonrisa se borró de sus labios, iba ser complicado terminar con ella, puesto que jamás lo dejaría, aparte, no sabía si Kagome lo aceptaría de nuevo en su vida, ella había sido muy clara, hablarían al día siguiente con más calma y ambos llegarían a un acuerdo._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró el picaporte de la puerta y entró a la habitación, miró hacia la cama donde se encontraban dos figuras humanas, avanzó lentamente hacia ellas y se encontró con la tierna escena de madre e hija, Rin la tenia abrazada del cuello, mientras que Kagome la rodeaba con los brazos. Que estúpido había sido al seguir sus sueños, esa vida de frivolidad y apariencia, donde si no eras famoso a nadie le importaba, por primera vez entendía la diferencia de las dos vidas, de la que pudo llevar y de la que llevaba. _

_Kagome se removió de entre las sabanas e Inuyasha tuvo que retroceder y salir de la habitación para evitar ser sorprendido por ella._

_Kagome abrió los ojos y miró alrededor de la habitación, a pesar de que estaba plenamente dormida, la fragancia masculina de Inuyasha había penetrado en lo más fondo y la hizo despertarse, pero se llevó una decepción al ver que él no estaba ahí, seguramente estaría en la otra habitación hablando con su novia. _

_Antes de salir del choche, miró a su alrededor para ver si no había algún paparazzi siguiéndola, al darse cuenta que no había ninguno, bajó de su coche y entró al edificio, necesitaba verlo, solo él podía darle lo que quería, ese día había sido difícil para ella al enterarse que su novio tenía una hija, estaba furiosa, por eso iba a buscarlo, porque cuando estaba entre sus brazos todo lo demás ya no tenía sentido._

_Le regaló una sonrisa al guardia del edificio y subió al elevador. _

_Al estar frente a su puerta, tocó el timbre y al instante él abría la puerta._

_Ella al verlo le regaló una sonrisa, él llevaba puesto solo un pantalón cómodo para dormir, su pecho estaba desnudo, mostrando su bien torneada figura, tenía los ojos semi cerrados, seguramente estaba durmiendo. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyo? – preguntó él dejándola pasar _

_Kikyo entró al departamento y el cerró la puerta tras de ella, giró sobre sus talones, se acercó a él y lo abrazó del cuello para después fundir sus labios con los de él. _

_-Te necesito está noche, Naraku _

_Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde la hizo suya una vez más._

_Minutos después estaban abrazados mirando hacia el techo. _

_-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al notarla tan seria, ella nunca estaba así, sabía que algo le había pasado _

_-Hoy me enteré que Inuyasha tiene una hija – respondió ella recordando a la pequeña que había entrado en sus vidas _

_-Lo que deberías hacer es terminar esa relación – comentó él tomándola del mentón para levantar su cabeza y que la viera a los ojos – Es una relación tormentosa Kikyo tú no lo amas y bien lo sabes. Yo te amo, ya no quiero ser solo tu representante y amante a la vez _

_-Si hago eso mi tía jamás me lo perdonaría, ella cuenta conmigo para que me case con Inuyasha _

_Naraku negó con la cabeza, dejo de abrazarla y se levantó de la cama. _

_-Tu tía – esbozó una media sonrisa – Esa es una vieja manipuladora, usa a todos como peones para su beneficio personal ¿Qué no te das cuenta de eso? – dijo molestó mientras se ponía los pantalones – Lo mejor será es que nuestra relación se base en el trabajo y dejarnos de ver a escondidas _

_Kikyo al escuchar eso, se recargó en la cama y sin importarle su desnudes se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él para abrazarlo. _

_-No por favor, yo quiero seguir viéndote – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos _

_Pero Naraku negó y retiró de su cuello las manos de Kikyo, le dolía en el fondo de su alma, la relación que mantenían a escondidas, siempre era lo mismo, estar encerrados en su departamento y hacer el amor, eso no era lo que quería, quería presumir al mundo que esa mujer era de él y solamente de él, pero si ella no era capaz de tomar una decisión, él lo haría por los dos. _

_-Es mejor que te vistas y vallas a casa – dijo pasándole su ropa – Recuerda que mañana tienes una sesión de fotos y debes estar bien _

_-Naraku…_

_Fue lo único que dijo cuando lo vio salir de la habitación._

_Suspiró y comenzó a vestirse en la penumbra de esa habitación, salió de allí y cuando llegó a la sala lo vio bebiendo una copa de vino._

_-Ya me voy – dijo ella, con la esperanza de que él la tomara entre sus brazos y la retuviera, pero esas esperanzas se desvanecieron en el aire al ver que él no hacía nada_

_-Cuídate_

_Naraku hizo un esfuerzo para no levantarse de ese sofá e ir hasta ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, sabía que si hacía eso estaría perdido, él ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a quitar el pie del renglón. _

_Kikyo se mordió la lengua para no llorar, reunió mucha fuerza para salir de ese lugar, cuando cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas no pudo seguir conteniendo sus lagrimas._

_Estaba entre la espalda y la pared, amaba a ese hombre, pero no podía traicionar a su tía. Ojalá un maldito paparazzi la captara besando a Naraku para así admitir ante todo el mundo que estaba enamorada de otro. _

_A la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó primero que Rin, la vio profundamente dormida y decidió dejarla así, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, miró el departamento lujos de Inuyasha y no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa, su antiguo amor había logrado conseguir el sueño que tanto había deseado._

"_-No sin ti" –se recordó a ella misma _

_-Veo que te has despertado – dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -¿Apeteces un jugo de naranja? _

_Escuchó su voz y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con él. Estaba en la cocina preparando un jugo de naranja, Kagome suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia él._

_Ella tomó asiento en una silla del comedor y al instante él se acercó con una jarra y dos vasos, le sirvió un vaso a Kagome y después él, luego tomó asiento a lado de ella._

_-Ayer no pudimos hablar bien – dijo ella dando un sorbo al vaso _

_-Así es – él asintió – Debemos terminar este asunto de una vez por todas. ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?_

_-Inuyasha ya te dije que no quise estropear tus sueños de ser actor – respondió ella con un profundo dolor al recordar _

_-¿Lo saben mis padres?_

_-No – dijo ella negando – No quise decírselos porque sabía que te lo dirían a ti, mi madre siempre me aconsejaba que te contara toda la verdad, pero sabía cuál era tu sueño y una hija de por medio iba a suponer un obstáculo para ti _

_-No vuelvas a decir eso. Ella no es ningún obstáculo y ahora que sé que soy padre pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido _

_-¿Y qué propones hacer? – preguntó ella haciendo a un lado el vaso de jugo _

_-Pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla, que me conozca tal como soy _

_-No es fácil llegar a conocer a Rin, es una niña muy especial, es probable que se sienta incomoda estando a tu lado y el de tu novia _

_-Olvídate de Kikyo – Kagome había preferido no mencionar el nombre de su actual pareja, pues le causaba más dolor, pero él terminó decirlo y ese dolor incremento aun más –Anoche estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es que los tres pasemos una temporada juntos –Kagome iba a protestar pero Inuyasha se lo impidió – No puedo acercarme tanto a ella porque no sé como es, y si estás tú a mi lado estoy seguro que terminaremos por conocernos bien_

_-¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo? – preguntó ella ya que no podía planear unas vacaciones de la noche a la mañana _

_-De eso ya me encargue, no tengo asuntos pendientes, acabo de terminar una película así que a partir de hoy tengo vacaciones _

_-Todo suena bien – dijo Kagome -¿Pero ya lo sabe tu novia?_

_-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella, yo me encargo – le dio un sorbo al vaso – Lo que si debo hacer es mandar un comunicado de prensa dando la buena noticia de mi paternidad – la vio abrir los ojos como platos esbozó una sonrisa – No esperabas que ocultara a mi hija por más tiempo _

_De pronto Inuyasha alzó la vita y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña. _

_Rin solo veía la espalda de la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de su papi, hizo una mueca al pensar que se trataba de la supermodelo que tenía por novia, pero cuando la mujer giró la cabeza, su corazón se detuvo al ver los ojos chocolates de su mami. _

_-M-ma-mami – balbuceó al verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-He venido a buscarte _

_Ella corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, pues a pesar de que tenían un día sin verse parecía que era una eternidad, el corazón de Inuyasha se llenó de felicidad al ver a madre e hija abrazadas con tanto amor y cariño, de pronto, solo existían ellos tres, era como el sueño que siempre tuvo, tener una familia, las vacaciones que esa noche había planeado no solo eran para recuperar tiempo perdido con su hija, sino también para enamorar a la mujer que estaba frente a él, ahora que había regresado a su vida, no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente. _

_-Mami lo siento mucho – se disculpó la pequeña – No quería hacerlo, solo quería conocer a mi papi_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y le besó la frente_

_-Sé por qué lo hiciste – respondió ella – Pero fue muy peligroso amor, alguien te pudo haber robado. Cuantas veces te he dicho que…_

_-Lo sé – ella roló los ojos – Que no hable con ningún extraño y que si quiero salir lo haga acompañada de un adulto _

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su hija responder esa pregunta, Kagome se había esforzado mucho por hacer de esa pequeña una niña dulce, cariñosa e inteligente. _

_-¿Me vas alejar de mi papi?_

_Kagome se le partió el corazón al escuchar la pregunta que le había hecho su hija, se quedó muda y en ese momento agradeció a Inuyasha por intervenir._

_-No – dijo él y Rin al verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó – Porque tú, tu mamá y yo nos vamos a ir de vacaciones para pasar un tiempo juntos ¿Verdad, Kagome?_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa y asintió._

_-Que padre! – dijo la Rin feliz pero esa felicidad desapareció al recordar a las dos mujeres que siempre acompañaban a su papá - ¿Va a ir tu novia?_

_-No – Inuyasha negó – Solo vamos hacer los tres_

_-Bueno será mejor que hable al hospital – dijo Kagome levantándose del comedor para ir en busca de su teléfono móvil _

_-Puedes hablar de aquí – dijo Inuyasha señalando en teléfono _

_Ella asintió y al instante estaba marcando la lada y el número del hospital, mientras que Inuyasha y Rin la observaban._

_-¿Siempre es así? – le preguntó Inuyasha al ver que Kagome se alteraba un poco _

_-No – respondió la pequeña – Se pone así cuando pasa un problema en el hospital, da instrucciones y luego cuelga_

_Y así fue como pasó, Kagome dio algunas instrucciones y colgó el teléfono._

_-Lo siento, había surgido un inconveniente en el hospital pero ya está arreglado _

_-Bueno. Ahora es mi turno – Inuyasha tomó el teléfono para arreglar que tengan listo un avión privado que los llevara a una isla privada que él tiene – Listo, en media hora salimos _

_Kikyo estaba en su habitación arreglándose, tenía encendido la televisión de plasma cuando en una sección de espectáculos escuchó el comunicado que había mandado Inuyasha._

_Se dejó caer en la cama, alcanzó su teléfono móvil y le marcó a su tía._

_-¿Lo estás viendo?_

_-Si – respondió ella molesta – Y no se digno en avísame, seguramente lo hizo a temprana hora_

_-¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? La prensa ya está enterada_

_-Hija tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, lo que debes hacer es mantener la calma y mostrarte sorprendida y feliz al saber la paternidad de tu novio. Ahora te dejo, tengo que hablar con él_

_Dicho esto, terminó la llamada con su sobrina y le marcó a Inuyasha, no tardó ni dos segundos cuando Inuyasha había constado, abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que no solo se iba de vacaciones con su hija, sino con la madre de Inuyasha._

_-¿Qué? Pero no puedes hacer eso Inuyasha, aun tienes algunos contratos_

_-Según yo no tengo nada- respondió él - Te había estado diciendo todo el mes que iba a tener vacaciones, pues bien, este es el momento_

_-Pero no con la madre de tu hija ¿Qué va a pasar con Kiko? ¿Has pensado en ella aunque sea un poco?_

_-Si, pero mi hija es más importante – dijo molestó, era evidente que solo pensaba en ella y su sobrina – Si pensé en irme de vacaciones con ellas, es porque quiero que ella me ayude a acercarme a mi hija. Ahora si me disculpas debo colgar ya que voy abordar el avión_

_-Inuyasha…Inuyasha!_

_Dejó caer en donde sea el teléfono móvil al no tener respuesta._

_-Maldito, pero no dejaré que esas dos se interpongan en nuestros planes_

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_Kagome iba en completo silencio observando a su pequeña mirar desde la ventanilla del avión en hermoso paisaje, a su lado estaba Inuyasha – su padre – señalando algún punto ciego._

_Una azafata se acercó a ella para ofrecerle algún aperitivo, pero no tenía apetito alguno en estos momentos, se supone que solo iba a ir por su hija y se regresaría a Denver y olvidarían todo este enredo, pero lo que tanto había temido ahora se había hecho realidad, Inuyasha se enteró de la existencia de Rin y ahora exigía pasar un fin de semana con ella y que ella estuviera a su lado para acercarse más a la pequeña. Aunque lo negara, tenía que reconocer que era el padre y tenía los mismos derechos que ella. _

_-Mira mamá el mar! – exclamó Rin emocionada, mirándola y volver a ver hacia la ventanilla_

_Ella sólo esbozó una sonrisa, giró la cabeza para ver por la ventanilla el inmenso mar azul. _

_-¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – le preguntó a su papá _

_-Poco, no te preocupes – respondió Inuyasha _

_-¿Sabías que siempre quise conocer el mar? – le dijo la pequeña a su padre – Mi mamá siempre me prometía que algún día iríamos, cuando ella estuviera de vacaciones, pero le salía algo en su trabajo y posponía nuestras vacaciones_

_Kagome se quiso morir, sabía que su hija siempre quiso conocer el mar, incluso una vez llegó a organizar sus vacaciones para llevar a la pequeña a que lo conociera, pero por razones obvias de trabajo terminaba por posponerlo, y ahora, Inuyasha Taisho, el gran actor, novio de una supermodelo, padre de su hija le cumplía su gran sueño de conocer el mar. _

_-Bueno pues en media hora podrás disfrutar del mar – dijo Inuyasha esbozando una media sonrisa – Y estarás con tú mamá y conmigo, como si fuera unas vacaciones en familia _

_-Ahora regreso_

_Kagome se levantó de su asiento y entró al baño. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y se mojó el rostro, al verse al espejo, tenía ojearas pues la noche anterior no había dormido, en los dos últimos días había pasado más tiempo en aire que en tierra, necesitaba dormir. _

"_Como si fuera unas vacaciones en familia", "Vacaciones en familia"_

_No pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaran._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a pasar allí, lo mejor que debía de hacer era proteger su corazón, cerrarlo con puertas de acero inoxidable y para mayor seguridad poner cadenas de hierro y cerrarlas con un candado para tirar la llave y así evitar que su corazón quedara desprotegido. _

_Tocaron a la puerta y era él._

_-Kagome será mejor que regreses a tu asiento – dijo de tras de puerta – En unos minutos más vamos a aterrizar _

_Ella al escuchar su voz se recargó en la puerta y puso la palma de su mano en ella, como si se imaginara que estaba recargada sobre su hombro y mantenía su mano en su pecho, cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó por un momento, pero se recordó que su corazón estaba fuertemente custodiado, así que desechó esos pensamientos._

_-Si – respondió ella apartándose de la puerta – En seguida voy – y se miró por última vez en el espejo, convencida de que nada iba a pasar entre ellos, estaba sólo por su hija y así iba ser. _

_Salió del baño y se encontró con Inuyasha, quien estaba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada que la penetró hasta el fondo de su ser._

_-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Inuyasha al verla extraña _

_-No – ella negó – Estoy bien _

_Mintió, pues la verdad no se encontraba muy bien sentimentalmente, tenerlo cerca no le ayudaba en nada. _

_-¿Segura? – él insistió _

_-La verdad no. Ahora que lo mencionas, no me parece correcto que hayas tomado una decisión tan precipitada como esta – mencionó la joven – Primero, mandas ese comunicado de prensa diciendo que eres padre ¿Te imaginas cuantas revistar, periódicos, programas de chismes van a estar sobre de ti y mi hija solo por tener la exclusiva? – era cierto, su pequeña ahora era el centro de atención de todos los medios y no se iban a rendir hasta sacarle una palabra, pero ella no era la única sino ahora también lo era ella misma – Segundo, organizas unas vacaciones solo para pasar un tiempo con Rin, en ese punto no tengo nada que discutir puesto que estas en todo tu derecho, pero ¿Qué hay de tu novia? ¿Le agradó la idea de que salieras de vacaciones con Rin y la madre de tu hija?_

_Inuyasha la escuchaba con atención, tenía razón en lo que decía, se había precipitado en mandar ese comunicado a todos los medios para después irse de vacaciones, no se detuvo a pensar en lo que su novia Kikyo iba a pasar, seguramente a ella también la atacarían cuestionándole sobre la paternidad de su novio. Pero solo hacía esto por una razón, recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija y sobre todo, saber que era realmente lo que estaba volviendo a sentir por la mujer que estaba frente de él._

_Quiso mandar todo al diablo solo al ver esos ojos chocolates, había deseado tanto tiempo poder estar cerca de ella, oler su delicioso aroma, besar esos labios que eran su mayor tormento, sentir su cuerpo que comenzaba a ser su verdugo._

_Creía que el amor que alguna vez sintió por ella estaba muerto, pero no, ahora se daba cuenta de jamás dejó de amarla y en este viaje se lo iba a demostrar, si ella lo seguía amando, en cuanto regresaran de sus vacaciones terminaría su relación con Kikyo aunque Tsubaki se molestara y recuperaría a esa mujer. _

_-Estás alterada – fue su única respuesta, la tomó del hombro y la atrajo hacia él – No tengo intenciones de discutir en frente de mi hija – dijo señalando con la mirada a la pequeña, quien aún seguía mirando por la ventana – Así que discutiremos esto en otro momento y lo haremos solos_

_La llevó hasta su asiento, Kagome quería fulminarlo, darle una bofetada pero guardó compostura y se quedó en silencio. _

_El avión privado de Inuyasha aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Hawaii donde una limusina negra los esperaba, subieron a ella y los llevaron a una de las propiedades que él tenía ahí, Inuyasha le explicó a Kagome que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse por algún medio de comunicación ya que era una propiedad privada y no había ningún modo de entrar en ella, la joven solo asintió y volvió a mirar desde la ventanilla, deseando que de una vez llegaran._

_Las puertas de acero de la mansión se abrieron dándole paso a la limusina, se estacionó en frente de la entrada, Inuyasha fue el primero en salir, después la pequeña Rin, cuando Kagome estaba a punto de salir, Inuyasha le extendió la mano para ayudarla, no quiso ser grosera y aceptó su ayuda. _

_La pequeña observaba emocionada la inmensa casa, toda su vida había vivido en el pequeño departamento que compartían su madre y ella, si el departamento de su padre se le hacía grande, la casa lo era mil veces más, ideal para jugar a las escondidillas._

_Su padre se inclinó de rodillas para estar a su altura. _

_-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó abrazando a su hija _

_-Si – ella asintió rodeando del cuello a su papi con sus pequeños brazos_

_Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y la alzó en el aire._

_-Y espera ver la alberca _

_-¿Tienes alberca? – preguntó ella emocionada _

_Inuyasha asintió y la pequeña volteó a ver a su mami, quien estaba detrás de ellas mirándolos._

_-Tiene alberca mami! – dijo feliz a lo que solo recibió un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella - ¿Puedo meterme?_

_-No lo creo hija – ella negó – Tienes que descansar _

_La pequeña se puso triste e inclinó la cabeza, su padre lo notó, le acarició el cabello, le tomó su pequeña mandíbula y alzó su pequeña cabecita para que lo viera. _

_-Tu mamá tienes razón – dijo Inuyasha - ¿Qué te parece si primero comemos algo, después te muestro la casa, descansas y después haremos lo que tú quieras? _

_-¿Lo prometes? – preguntó la pequeña alzando su mano derecha en señal de promesa_

_-Lo prometo – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa e imitó a su hija alzando la mano_

_Les mostró la enorme mansión una por una de las habitaciones, además de que les asignó una a cada una de ellas, Kagome se preguntaba a cuantas mujeres había traído a esa mansión a parte de su novia, pues se rumoraba que la lista de mujeres que había tenido Inuyasha en todo ese tiempo era muy larga. _

_La casa estaba situada en una zona privada, además estaba frente al mar y tenía una hermosa vista si la veías desde la alberca. Rin al ver la enrome alberca esbozó una sonrisa, se podía observar el mar desde ahí, además era como si estuviera anivelada con él. _

_Después de terminar de ver la casa, comieron algo, la pequeña ya estaba cansada y quiso irse a dormir, a lo que Kagome la iba a tomar entre sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación que le había sido asignada por Inuyasha, pero él se lo impidió diciéndole que mejor la llevaba él, así que la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. _

_Kagome se quedó sola en la sala pero no tardó en estarlo, pues minutos después Inuyasha volvía aparecer en escena. _

_No lo había visto bien en las horas pasadas, se veía realmente sexy con esa camisa blanca y un pantalón del mismo color, con unas sandalias negras, su pelo largo y plateado era adornado por unos lentes oscuros._

_-Se quedó completamente dormida – comentó Inuyasha tomando asiento a un lado de ella_

_El silencio se hizo presente, cada segundo que pasaba con él era una completa agonía, podía percibir el aroma de su fregancia masculina, podía escuchar cada uno de sus latidos y su respiración constante._

_Inuyasha tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, una de ella era si la mujer que tenía en frente era saber si tenía alguien más en su vida, que por más que lo negara, por dentro se moría por saberlo, y si era así, seguramente la ira y los celos lo consumirían vivo, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla por segunda vez, no sería tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error dos veces… ¿Por qué, qué hombre inteligente cometía los mismos errores seguidamente? _

_-Bien, ahora que estamos solos, tenemos que hablar – Inuyasha fue el primero en romper el silencio que había entre los dos _

_-¿Sobre qué? – Kagome volteo a verlo – Creo que todo lo hablamos ayer_

_-No – él negó – Te equivocas, quiero saber todo sobre mi hija, cómo ha qué edad tuvo su primer varicela, si alguna vez se rompió un hueso…absolutamente todo_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa al recordar todos los momentos bellos con ella._

_-Fue prematura, nació a los siete meses, era sigue siendo muy despierta, al año y medio dijo su primer palabra "Mamá" – y ese recuerdo lo tenía bien grabado en la mente _

_-¿Cómo fue? –preguntó Inuyasha interesado _

_-Estábamos en casa de mis padres una navidad, ella estaba mirando el arbolito de navidad, yo estaba a lado de ella, mirándola y de pronto volteo a verme, me sonrió y dijo "Mamá". Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y lo que hice fue abrazarla _

_-Debió ser un momento hermoso _

_-Muy hermoso. Cuando cumplió cinco años le hicimos una pequeña fiesta en casa de mis padres, se subió a un columpio se resbaló rompiéndose un brazo a lo que la lleve al hospital de inmediato. Los primeros cinco años vivimos con mis padres mientras estudiaba medicina, después nos mudamos a un pequeño departamento donde conoció a su mejor amigo Shippo_

_Y así, le contaba los momentos más emotivos de su vida, de lo que le gustaba de lo que no, de aquellos viernes que eran tradición de ver películas y comer palomitas y pizza, de cómo la querían en el hospital y de pronto, se sintió culpable, que era alérgica a las fresas con crema y de pronto se sintió culpable de haberle negado a Inuyasha la posibilidad de estar con ella, de ser parte de su vida._

_-Lo siento – dijo ella al finalizar su relato – Lo siento por no habértelo dicho – dijo con sinceridad al verlo tan serio y pensativo _

_Él la miró y asintió –Nunca es tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido y créeme pienso hacerlo _

_Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y salió de allí sin decirle nada._

_Kagome lo miró marcharse, quiso detenerlo, reclamarle de por qué se había ido sin decirle nada, de decirle qué…_

_-No – ella negó – Esas palabras nunca las volveré a decir _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_Inuyasha estaba furioso con Kagome, pero más furioso consigo mismo, no podía juzgarla por no haberle dicho nada de la existencia de Rin, en gran parte él había tenido la culpa de dejarla sin decirle nada._

_Miró al cielo y un ligero viento corrió besándole la piel y relajándolo en cada segundo, cerró los ojos y dejó que las emociones se liberaran y corrieran por todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo parado en estos momentos? Tenía a la mujer que tanto amaba en aquella sala probablemente esperándolo, probablemente no, y sin embargo estaba allí parado._

_Abrió los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, lo que si era un hecho es que no podía vivir con ni sin ellas, aprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía para recuperar el tiempo perdido y sobre todo recuperarla a ella._

_-Ni contigo ni sin ti Kagome_

_Kagome salió de la sala y comenzó a vagar por la casa de Inuyasha, había fotos de él con varios actores conocidos incluyendo Jhonny Depp, el actor favorito de Rin y de ella, tomó el retrato y esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que su hija le había pedido muchas veces que la llevara a ver el estreno de Piratas del Caribe y se lo había concedido, ambas habían disfrutado de principio a fin de la película._

_La dejó en su lugar, era extraño, había muchas fotos de él y de sus amigos pero no había ninguna de su novia, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar al despacho, abrió la puerta y varias repisas con muchos libros, leyó cada título de ellos y tomó uno que se le hacía conocido, lo tomó, abrió la primer pagina y comenzó a leer._

_La puerta de abrió sin que ella se diera cuenta, fue hasta cuando sintió el aliento de otra persona de tras de ella, soltó el libro y este cayó al suelo, Inuyasha se agachó a recogerlo y se lo entregó en la mano. _

_-Lo siento – se disculpó ella por haber entrado como una ladrona, aun no tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacer eso_

_-No te preocupes – él esbozó una sonrisa _

_Ella dejó el libro en su lugar e iba a irse pero él la tomó del brazo y obligándola a mirarlo._

_-Solo tengo una pregunta – dijo él titubeando _

_-¿Cuál es?_

_El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza, él sentía la necesidad de preguntarle si había alguien más en su vida, aunque ya lo sabía por su hija que Kagome no tenía ninguna relación con alguien, é quería escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Kagome. _

_-¿Hay alguien más en tu vida? _

_Kagome lo miró a los ojos._

_-¿Importa eso? – preguntó ella_

_-Sólo responde_

_-Si fuera así ¿Qué harías? _

_Se mordió el labio inferior, no esperaba que ella respondiera con esa pregunta._

_-Solo dime sí o no _

_Kagome suspiró, en esos momentos hubiera deseado que así fuera, que alguien más estaba en su vida así para decirle a Inuyasha que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que esa persona la comprendía y que nunca la dejaría sola como él lo hizo._

_-No, no hay nadie, nunca ha habido nadie antes de…_

_-Mi – respondió él, mientras la acercaba a él, sintió su respiración agitada, su cuerpo tembló al sentirlo cerca de él - Aun sigues sintiendo algo por mi – dijo él en un susurró – Y lo puedo sentir_

_De pronto, Kagome abrió los ojos y se apartó de él. _

_-Dije que no estoy saliendo con alguien, más nunca dije que aun sentía algo por ti. Los que hacen daño en el pasado, ya no existen en el presente Inuyasha y aunque mi palabra te sea dirigida no significa que seas parte de mi vida– esas palabras le dolieron más a ella que a él, iban exclusivamente para él que ella misma salió dañada _

_-Kagome…_

_-Inuyasha si estoy aquí es para que pases el tiempo con Rin, no para que pienses que aun hay "un nosotros" _

_Dicho esto salió del despacho con el corazón hecho pedazos, estaba haciendo lo correcto, alejarse de él era lo mejor, darle a entender que para ellos no había futuro había sido lo más duro que pudo hacer en su vida, pero Inuyasha pareció haber encontrado la llave que abría las puertas de su corazón, la misma que había escondido cuidadosamente. _

_Esa fue la última vez que estuvieron a solas ya que en las siguientes horas Kagome se había metido a su habitación y no salió en todo el día solo para la hora de la cena fue cuando se vieron de nuevo, Rin y él conversaban animadamente y aunque Inuyasha trataba de hacerla participe, ella sólo respondía con una sonrisa forzada, un leve asentimiento de cabeza, nada más._

_Tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo y no por ella, lo que sintiera en esos momentos no debía importar, si no por su hija, miró a la razón de su existencia, si ella no hubiera llegado a su vida la partida de Inuyasha le habría dolido más, Rin era todo y estaba dispuesta a tener que soportar estar cerca de Inuyasha. _

_Al día siguiente…_

_El sol era agradable, bueno aunque estaba debajo de una sombrilla , los rayos tocaban sus pies, hace tiempo que no experimentaba esa tranquilidad, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se había sentido así._

_Del otro lado estaban Inuyasha y Rin en la alberca jugando, esbozó una sonrisa al verlos reír, hasta que la pequeña volteó a verla. _

_-Mami ven – dijo la pequeña – El agua esta rica _

_-En un momento voy – mintió pues estaba más segura ahí que adentro de esa alberca y con Inuyasha a su lado _

_La pequeña miró a su papi y negó con la cabeza._

_-La conozco – dijo ella – Y sé que no va a venir _

_Su padre le guiñó un ojo y esbozó una media sonrisa de complicidad. _

_-Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente _

_Inuyasha salió de la alberca y fue directo hacía ella, extendió una mano hacía ella y Kagome lo miró. _

_-Ven con nosotros– dijo él _

_-En un rato más voy _

_-Vienes en este momento conmigo _

_Sin previo aviso Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos y no hizo caso a las protestas de la mujer, él se paró en la orilla de la alberca, miró a Kagome y de nuevo sonrió. _

_-Es mejor que tomes aire _

_Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer, negó con la cabeza. _

_-¿Estás loco? Ni se te ocurra hacerlo_

_-¿Ya tomaste aire? – preguntó ignorando su pregunta – Será mejor que lo hagas_

_Si estaba loco se dijo para ella misma así que mejor tomó aire y asintió, Inuyasha saltó a la alberca con la mujer entre sus brazos, Kagome salió a la superficie para pescar aire._

_-Eres un completo lunático _

_-Te avise que tomaras aire en un principio _

_-Te dije que iría en uno minutos _

_-Disculpa pero no confiaba en que lo harías _

_Rin se quedó ahí mirando como sus padres se peleaban, quiso reír pero se contuvo, y vio algo en los ojos de ambos, aun había amor y esa pelea no era más que una pelea de adolecentes con dos corazones que latían uno por el otro. _

_Tenía que hacer algo para unirlos de nuevo ya que ella deseaba una familia y que sus padres estuvieran juntos._

_Kagome al verlo le lanzó un chorro de agua a Inuyasha, el cerró los ojos y luego los abrió solo para responderle de la misma manera y así iniciaron una guerra de agua, Rin decidió salir del agua y dejarlos solos un momento. _

_Entró a la mansión y se encontró con una mujer del servicio, le pidió que la ayudara con una llamada, ya que no sabía la lada de Denver. _

_Esperó en la línea y un niño contesto. _

_-¿Diga?'_

_-Shippo soy yo, Rin _

_-Rin ¿Cómo estás? ¿Encontraste a tu papá?_

_-Si – asintió la pequeña – Shippo, es el mejor papi del mundo, lo quiero mucho ¿Y tú cómo estás?_

_-Mal – dijo el pequeño – Mi madre me ha escondido el Xbox y no encuentro nada que hacer, la que ya me tiene loco es Yura, anda de un humor insoportable debido a la cancelación del internet, ahora sí que mi hermana no tiene nada que hacer_

_-Lo siento, nunca quise meterlos en problemas por mi culpa _

_-No te preocupes Rin – dijo Shippo – Lo hicimos para ayudarte_

_Mientras tanto en la alberca…_

_Kagome e Inuyasha se habían cansado con su guerra así que salieron del alberca, Kagome vio que él tenía una cortada en la rodilla izquierda, lo obligó a tomar asiento y le pidió a un empleado que le trajera un botiquín. _

_El empleado llegó con una cajita blanca y se la entregó a Kagome, ella lo primero que hizo fue desinfectar la herida con alcohol, escuchó como Inuyasha se quejaba. _

_-Oh vamos es solo alcohol – dijo ella sonriendo _

_-Me arde_

_La mujer negó con la cabeza, no podía negar que padre e hija tenían el mismo comportamiento, así se ponía la pequeña cuando ella tenía que curarle una herida, se hacían los valientes pero se quejaban interiormente. _

_-Si vas a tener ese tipo de atenciones conmigo, en ese caso buscaré cualquier forma para herirme y que me cures _

_Kagome suspiró e hizo a un lado el botiquín, Inuyasha aprovechó su distracción para tomarla de las mejillas y besarla._

_El beso fue interrumpido por ella._

_-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Kagome _

_-Besándote – respondió él quien aun tenía los labios posados sobre los de ella - ¿Me vas a negar que ya no sientes nada por mi? – preguntó él en un susurro – Vamos, no seas cobarde y admite que me sigues amando –le besó ambas mejillas – Me amas tanto como yo te amo_

_-Si – admitió ella de una vez, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando ese amor – Te sigo amando a pesar de tanto tiempo_

_Él esbozó una sonrisa satisfecho por la respuesta obtenida, la atrajo hacia él solo para besarla apasionadamente._

_-Te amo y te deseo al mismo tiempo – confesó él en un susurro _

_Rin iba saliendo al patio donde estaban sus papás y al verlos tan amorosos, retrocedió y entró de nuevo a la casa con una sonrisa de par en par, verlos así le daba esperanza de que su sueño de ser una familia se hiciera realidad. _

_Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha no se habían dado cuenta que su pequeña no estaba con ellos, solo estaba ellos dos y el sentimiento que despertaba, no nacía porque ya estaba ahí, dormido._

_Kagome miró a Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-¿Qué va a pasar con tu novia? – preguntó ella, ya que sabía que la actual novia no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente _

_-Terminar con ella – respondió sin titubeo – De todos modos nuestra relación ya estaba muerta, nunca la amé como te amo a ti y ahora que te tengo de nuevo junto a mi, que sé que soy padre de una niña extraordinaria…no pienso dejarlas de nuevo – miró los labios de Kagome – No esta vez y – y la besó_

**Hola**

**Ah dios ya saben que se aman….que irá a pasar? Que se le ocurrirá a Black Pearl 008? …yo si sé (ah sí soy yo, que mensa :p) tal vez un …. Lemon?**

**Ya saben cómo soy , ya conocen mis ocurrencias (que son pocas verdad).**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el siguiente cap.**

**Por cierto, respondiendo a preguntas sobre cuando hago un nuevo fic, estoy en proceso de dos, uno ya saben de época, otro actual… no les quiero dar muchos adelantos, si vieran, tengo una carpeta con un montón de fic que he escrito y ni están completos, unos ni son de más de cinco páginas =s **

**Hay una pregunta que quiero hacerles, debido a que ya me perdí de la trama de mi fic "Amor teñido en sangre" he decidió eliminarlo, pero no lo haré si ustedes me lo impiden, así qué ¿Lo elimino o no?**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Perla**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

_Había pasado una semana y cada momento que pasaba a lado de Rin y de Kagome, Inuyasha los iba atesorando en su memoria, no quería hablar del tema de Kikyo con Kagome, pues tomó la decisión que en cuanto llegaran a California la buscaría y terminaría su relación con ella, sabía que esto iba a enfurecer a Tsubaki, pero era mejor decir la verdad a que vivir a lado de una mujer que no amaba. La vida de estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y la tomaría. _

_Una noche entró a la habitación de su pequeña, Rin estaba dormida debido al cansancio ya que ese día había sido muy largo para ella, primero habían ido de compras, después a comer, un paseo en yate y por ultimo una cena a la luz de las velas en el patio de la casa._

_A Inuyasha no le molestó si un paparazzi les tomara fotos, si era así no le interesaba, en cuanto todo el mundo lo supiera era mejor, pero al parecer no fue así ya que si hubiera sido así, Tsubaki le estuviese marcando en cuanto viera las fotos o video. _

_Se sentó a un lado de la cama y oía la respiración tranquila de la pequeña, tomó el borde de la sabana y cubrió su pequeño cuerpo._

_Kagome entró a la habitación y al ver a Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, él se llevó una mano a los labios en señal de que no hiciera ruido para no despertarla, a lo que ella asintió, se acercó a él y tomó también asiento a un lado de ellos._

_-Pobre – dijo él acariciando la frente de su pequeña –Ha tenido un día muy largo_

_-Necesitaba descansar – comentó ella esbozando una sonrisa _

_-Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo _

_Ella asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación, Kagome lo espero recargada en la pared y cuando lo vio salir y cerrar la puerta de tras de él, ella esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. _

_-Descansa – dijo ella apartándose él _

_Pero Inuyasha no tenía intenciones de soltarla, pues la acercó más a su cuerpo y le susurró al odio. _

_-Quédate conmigo esta noche – suplicó él _

_Kagome negó y se alejo un poco de él._

_-No, no puedo hacerlo _

_-Está bien – él asintió comprendiéndola en todo momento, sabía que no era el momento de dar el siguiente paso – Descansa – dijo él cuando la vio darse la vuelta para irse a su habitación_

_Espero varios minutos ahí de pie en ese pasillo, con la esperanza de que ella saliera de su habitación solo para decirle que había cambiado de opinión, pero eso nunca pasó, así que giró sobre sus talones y él también se fue a su habitación._

_Kagome se quedó recargada en la puerta, la habitación le parecía más grande de lo que en realidad era, estaba vacía y podía sentir el frio helado, estaba a punto de darle un sí a Inuyasha, dispuesta a pasar una noche de pasión con él, pero sin embargo su respuesta había sido un rotundo no, y no era porque no lo deseaba, sino porque lo había hecho por miedo. _

_¿Miedo? ¿En realidad a que le tenía miedo? Si él le había demostrado en esas semanas que la seguía amando y que nunca la pudo olvidar, era atento tanto con Rin como ella, en realidad si estaba dispuesto a recuperar ese tiempo perdido y lo estaba consiguiendo, entonces no había nada que temer, él le había prometido que en cuanto regresaran a California iba a terminar con Kikyo y le creía. _

_Esbozó una sonrisa, si, no había nada que temer. _

_Inuyasha estaba sentado en un sofá que daba en frente de una chimenea, en realidad no sabía porque esa casa tenía chimenea si estaba en un lugar caluroso, al que se le ocurrió construirla probablemente estaba borracho o porque se le dio la gana de hacer una chimenea en un cuarto._

_Mejor siguió con la lectura de su libero, que no llevaba ni la mitad de la primera pagina, ya que lo asaltaban imágenes de Kagome desnuda en su cama, mientras él le hacía el amor. _

_Maldición!_

_Nunca debió haberle pedido algo así, estaba seguro que se iba ganando su confianza así como su amor cada día, pero no era para que de la noche a la mañana se encontraran haciendo el amor y despertando juntos a la mañana siguiente. _

_Debía darle un poco más de tiempo y así sería, no quería forzarla ni mucho menos obligarla a algo que ella no quería, si le haría el amor era porque los dos estaban de acuerdo y porque lo deseaban tanto. _

_Escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, así que suspiró, cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre el sofá, se levantó de su asiento y fue abrir la puerta. _

_Abrió los ojos de par en par al verla ahí, llevaba un pequeño camisón en color negro, se podía ver por debajo de la tela tranparente el baby doll que llevaba puesto._

_-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó ella esbozando una media sonrisa _

_Inuyasha asintió y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de manera torpe, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso a la mujer y cerró la puerta al instante. _

_Dios, lucia tan atractiva y tan tentadora al mismo tiempo que hacía que las cosas más pequeñas despertaran en tan solo un parpadeo. _

_-¿Q-q-qué haces aquí, Kagome? – preguntó él con el pulso acelerado _

_-Estaba en mi habitación – dijo ella girando sobre sus talones para encontrase con ese par de ojos dorados – Y nunca me di cuenta lo vacía que esta, lo amplia que me resulta, Inuyasha … - comenzó a caminar en dirección a él y quedo a pocos centímetros de sus labios – No quiero seguir teniendo miedo toda mi vida – tomó una mano de él y besó sus labios – No quiero pasar esta noche sola en mi habitación – su corazón latía con fuerza debido a la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer – Quiero pasar esta noche contigo, quiero amanecer entre tus brazos… pero sobre todo, deseo que me hagas el amor – ella lo miró serio y con los ojos cerrados - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo deseas tú también? _

_-Kagome…- la atrajo hacia sí y la besó de forma apasionada, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, haciéndole sentir el tormento que ella causaba en él – Llevo deseándote durante mucho tiempo_

_La tomó de la mandíbula y atrajo de nuevo su rostro hacia él, sus besos eran posesivos, en cada uno de ellos le demostraba lo mucho que la había extrañado._

_Sus labios bajaron hacia su cuello y besó cuerva de este, las manos comenzaron a flotar como por arte de magia y se deshicieron del camisón, este resbaló por todo el cuerpo de Kagome, dejándola solo con el baby doll. _

_Las manos de Kagome se aferraron al cuello de Inuyasha ya que sentía que en cualquier momento sus rodillas le iban a fallar._

_Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó en la enorme cama que había ahí, comenzó a jugar con los botones del baby doll, sus manos parecían despertar las emociones en Kagome, pues sin que la tocara ella ya se estaba arqueando contra él. _

_-Por favor – suplicó, deseando que la terminara de desnudar para que se hicieran uno solo_

_-Paciencia amor – dijo él susurrándole al odio – Quiero que este momento sea inolvidable para los dos, que lo recordemos como algo hermoso y duradero _

_Y así se liberó del baby doll dejando a la mujer completamente desnuda ante él, no quiso irse directo a besar sus senos, así que sus labios comenzaron primero por sus labios, luego por la coronilla de su odio, se detuvo un poco en la cuerva de su cuello, bajaron un poco más y se encontraba con el pequeño camino que lo llevaba directo hacia sus pechos. _

_Ella se arqueó una vez más sobre él, mientras lo sentía como se llevaba un pezón a los labios y con una mano estimulaba el otro pecho._

_-Inuyasha…- volvió a suplicar _

_-No – dijo él – Quiero recordar cada detalle de tu cuerpo, cada movimiento, cada palabra_

_Kagome tocaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha como si hubiera sido la primera vez, era como una virgen tocando por primera vez el cuerpo de hombre, bueno relativamente así era, porque esta era su segunda vez y con el hombre que siempre ha amado toda su vida. _

_Inuyasha siguió con el otro pezón, su otra mano no estimulaba el otro, sino que comenzó a tocar la delicada línea de las curvas de su amada, podía sentir que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, así que se apartó de ella solo para desnudarse, no tardo ni medio segundo cuando estaba sobre ella. _

_-Esta noche será inolvidable para los dos, te lo prometo Kagome _

_Y así entró en ella y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, cielos, si que la había extrañado mucho, la pasión que ella despertaba en él ninguna mujer lo había hecho, y aunque hubiese tenido relaciones con otras, hacer el amor y tener sexo era completamente diferente. Hacer el amor involucraba sentimientos como amor, mientras que en el sexo, era solo una noche sin entregar nada a cambio. _

_Se olvidaron de todo, en la habitación solo se escuchaba la melodía de dos voces que se llevaban por la pasión y el amor. _

_El cuerpo de ambos comenzó cuando llegaban a la culminación de su amor, sentían que podían subir al cielo y tocar las estrellas solo para regresar de nuevo. _

_Inuyasha se tumbó a un lado de ella, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó posesivamente, Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, no se arrepentía de haber ido a buscarlo, tenía el presentimiento que su relación iba hacer diferente a partir de hoy, que él jamás de alejaría de ella y que permanecería a su lado en cada momento. _

_Cerraron los ojos y se quedaron completamente dormidos._

_Mientras tanto…_

_Tsubaki entraba al departamento de su sobrina, había tratado de comunicarse con ella durante todo el día y ella nunca se digno en llamara, la buscó en la sala, cocina y no dio con ella, pero cuando entró a su habitación se encontró con un pequeño objeto sobre la cama. _

_Era una prueba de embarazo que daba positivo, escuchó a alguien en el baño, entró y se encontró con ella sentada en el piso y vomitando sobre el retrete._

_Kikyo tomó un pañuelo y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se encontró con su tía. _

_-¿Qué significa esto, Kikyo?_

_-Eso tía significa que estoy embarazada…- no pudo decir más y los ascos vinieron a ella haciéndola vomitar de nuevo _

_-¿De quién es? – preguntó sería su tía – Porque estoy segura que no es de Inuyasha _

_-No te lo puedo decir – dijo la joven levantándose del suelo mientras salía del baño seguida por su tía _

_-Naraku es el padre ¿Verdad?_

_Kikyo se dio media vuelta, se cruzó de brazos y le dijo a su tía. _

_-¿Y si así fuera qué?_

_-Eres una perdida – le dio una cachetada haciéndola caer al suelo – No voy a dejar que seas el hazme reír de la gente, si se enteran que estas embarazada lo confirmaras y dirás que el padre de tu hijo es Inuyasha _

_-Pero tía…_

_-Nada de peros. Mañana por la mañana le hablare a Inuyasha pidiéndole que regrese, que ha pasado algo urgente que requiere su presciencia y tú le dirás que estas esperando un hijo de él _

_-No puedo hacer eso_

_-Si no lo haces lo haré yo y sabes que soy muy mala para dar ese tipo de noticas, así que prepárate, mañana hablo con él y esperemos su regreso – miró las fachas de su sobrina, llevaba un pantalón aguado una blusa ajustada al cuerpo – Lo que vas hacer en estos momentos es tomar un baño y descansar, nos vemos mañana _

_Salió del departamento de su sobrina, esbozó una sonrisa, el embarazo de Kikyo le había dado la solución a lo que tanto había esperado, tal vez él se iba a enfadar por lo que hizo, pero no iba a permitir que el nombre de su sobrina quedara mal, en tal caso la que iba a quedar mal era la zorra de esa doctora que se había llevado a Inuyasha. _

_-Así quieres jugar, pues así jugamos Inuyasha – marcó un número telefónico conocido de una importante programa de espectáculos, pidió que la comunicaran con el encargado._

_-¿Diga? – dijo una mujer al otro lado del teléfono _

_Tsubaki se aclaró la garganta y fingió otra voz._

_-Me acabo de enterar que la modelo Kikyo está embarazada de su novio, el actor Inuyasha Taisho _

_-¿Quién es usted? ¿Es verídica esa información?_

_-Soy la representante de Inuyasha Taisho_

_Colgó el teléfono y esbozó una media sonrisa. _

_-Vamos a ver si así regresas querido Inuyasha…_

_**Hola**_

_**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, el lemon, no me pregunte como consiguió Kagome el Baby Doll porque no sé jajajaja. Ah maldita Tsubaki la odio cada día más.**_

_**Por cierto les tengo dos noticias, una mala y una buena ¿Cuál quieren leer primero?**_

_**Bueno comencemos por la buena, la buena es que voy actualizar rápido y la mala es que este fic ya llegó a su final, si, porque faltan solo 3 capítulos más, por eso actualizaré más seguido.**_

_**Nos vemos y se me cuidan mucho.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**P e r l a**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

_Kagome despertó a la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha estaba a su lado mirándola con esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba._

_-Buenos días – dijo él dándole un beso en los labios - ¿Dormiste bien?_

_-A tu lado siempre – respondió ella con una sonrisa de par en par_

_En eso escucharon a la pequeña Rin tocar la puerta, tanto él como ella se a preocuparon de que los pudiera ver desnudos, Inuyasha actuó rápido y le pasó una camisa a Kagome ella se la puso mientras él se ponía unos pantalones. _

_La péquela entró justo en el momento en que Inuyasha ocupaba una vez su lugar a lado de Kagome, Rin esbozó una sonrisa al verlos juntos y se unió con ellos en la cama, en un pequeño espacio que Kagome e Inuyasha habían hecho para ella. _

_-¿Quieren ver algo? – preguntó él_

_Rin asintió y tomó el control de la televisión que su papá de daba, comenzó a cambiar de canal en canal y se detuvo en un programa de espectáculos donde tenían la foto de su papí._

_-Mira, estas ahí – dijo la pequeña_

_Para Inuyasha no era nada nuevo que hablaran de él, de hecho no acostumbraba a ver programas de espectáculos porque todo lo que decían era una completa mentira. _

_Las dos presentadoras comenzaron hablar._

"_Sin duda las fans de Inuyasha Taisho están tristes en estos momentos, pero chicas, no se pongan así, ya habrá muchos Inuyashas esperándonos, por ahora solo nos resta darles las felicidades tanto a él como a Kikyo por la espera de su primer hijo. No hemos tenido la declaración de él, ya que se encuentra de vacaciones con una hija que no veía desde hace tiempo, pero si tuvimos la declaración de su representante, la que dice estar muy emocionada con la llegada del nuevo integrante" _

_Rin volteó a ver a su papi con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-¿Es verdad papi? – preguntó la pequeña triste _

_-No, escucha…_

_Pero Rin no lo había escuchado, se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_Él miró a Kagome, en su rostro solo se mostraba confusión y decepción al mismo tiempo._

_-No es verdad –dijo él tratando de convencerla _

_-¿Cómo pudiste Inuyasha? – ella negó y se levantó de la cama dispuesta a salir también de ahí _

_Inuyasha la tomó entre sus brazos – Por favor, tienes que creerme _

_-Ya no sé si creerte o no – dijo ella – No puedo sacarme de la mente esto, mientras tú yo hacíamos el amor, ya se lo habías hecho a tu novia y la dejaste embarazada – se soltó del amarre de él – Lo mejor será que regresemos…_

_-Si –él asintió – Debemos regresar para aclarar todo_

_-No Inuyasha – Kagome lo interrumpió – Tú regresaras a California y nosotras a Denver _

_-Pero Kagome…_

_-Podrás ver a Rin cuando quieras – aclaró ella – Pero olvídate de mí, olvida que esto pasó. No quiero que por mi culpa una creatura nazca sin padre, porque no sabes lo difícil que es vivir con eso_

_Salió de su habitación y fue a la de ella para preparar sus cosas, no podía concentrase en nada, tenía el corazón hecho pedacitos con solo recordar que la noche pasada estuvo entre sus brazos mientras que una mujer sufría porque un novio no estaba con ella en esos momentos. _

_No podía ser egoísta, no podía arrebatarle el padre a un bebé que veía en camino, lo mejor era alejarse de él, de hacer como que esto nunca hubiese pasado, estaba dispuesta a permitir que siguiera viendo a Rin, pero no a ella, no a ella, lo bueno para ambos eran que se olvidaran el uno al otro. _

_De regreso a California no se habían dirigido la palabra, Rin por su parte parecía distante con su padre, a Inuyasha le dolía tanto, había estado a punto de tocar la felicidad con los dedos y alguien lo hacía volver al punto de inicio. _

_¿En que está pensando cuando se había metido con Kikyo? Por más que tratara de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con ella no lograba recordarlo, todo era negro y sin luz. _

_Llegaron al aeropuerto y en lugar de irse con él, Kagome le dijo que se iban a quedar ahí, ya que debían tomar un avión que las llevara de regreso a casa. _

_-No te vayas de nuevo – regó él – Podemos solucionar esto a tiempo, podemos ser la familia que soñamos ser algún día _

_-Lo siento Inuyasha – ella negó antes de salir del avión privado – Al parecer el destino no quiere que estemos juntos, ve con ella ya que te necesita en estos momentos _

_-Tú me necesitaste y nunca me buscaste, es lo mismo con ella _

_-No- Kagome volvió a negar – Sabes que no es así, es diferente, ella es una figura pública y yo…_

_-Tú eres la mujer que amo ¿No lo entiendes? No las quiero perder_

_-No has perdido a Rin – volteó a ver a su hija – Dale tiempo, ella es de las niñas que necesitan espacio para analizar las cosas _

_Inuyasha asintió y así los tres bajaron del avión, tomaron sus maletas y caminaron por un pasillo que los llevaría directo a la salida, había dos salidas, una que la llevaba directo a la superficie del aeropuerto y otra que conducía de nuevo a la entrada donde estaban las aerolíneas. _

_De detuvieron en medio de esas dos salidas, Inuyasha se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su pequeña._

_-Te prometo que cuando esto se solucione las iré a buscar_

_Rin asintió sin creerle mucho y se escondió detrás de su mami, no quería verlo pues terminaría llorando como muchas veces lo había hecho, ojalá nunca hubiera ideado ese plan para ir en busca de su papá, así nunca iba a terminar con un corazón partido por la mitad. _

_Inuyasha se puso de pie y miró a los ojos a la única mujer que amaba en toda su vida. _

_-Esto no termina aquí Kagome – dijo él – No me voy a dar por vencido hasta tenerlas conmigo de nuevo_

_-Buena suerte Inuyasha – respondió sin hacerle caso a su promesa_

_Tomó la mano de su hija y se fueron por el otro pasillo que las conducía a las aerolíneas, Inuyasha se había quedado ahí viendo como ambas se alejaban y aunque estirara los brazos para alcanzarlas no podía lograrlo, sus esperanzas se iban con ellas, su corazón se iba con ellas y no con él._

_Se puso sus lentes, giró sobre sus talones y se fue por el otro pasillo dispuesto a enfrentarse de nuevo a realidad, esto no se iba a quedar así, Kikyo no podía estar embarazada de él porque no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que la había tocado. _

_Kikyo entró al despacho de su tía, estaba enfurecida por lo que había hecho sin su consentimiento, ahora todo el mundo, incluyendo Naraku sabían de su embarazo, por más que se trataba de comunicar con él no lograba contactarlo, incluso lo único que recibió fue una carta de renuncia redactada y firmada por él mismo, cosa que ella no había aceptado pues rompió el papel y lo tiró a la basura. _

_Su tía la miró con una sonrisa. _

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste tía? – preguntó ella _

_-Porque si tú no eres capaz de hacerlo querida – ella hizo a un lado sus papeles para verla –Me acaba de hablar Inuyasha, dice que en unos minutos esta aquí. Deberías de estar feliz, por fin logramos separar a su hija y esa mujer de él_

_-Sabes muy bien que no – dijo ella molesta – Esto no quería que pasara de esta manera _

_-Pues lo hubieras pensado bien antes de meterte con Naraku_

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió y era Inuyasha, tenía una expresión vacía y no mostraba nada de felicidad en ella. _

_-Mi amor – dijo Kikyo mientras corría a sus brazos y lo abrazaba _

_Él la abrazó sin ninguna emoción, era más bien un abrazo de compromiso que de otra cosa. _

_-¿Es verdad que estas embarazada? – preguntó él_

_-Si – Kikyo asintió y apoyó una mano de Inuyasha en su vientre – Vamos hacer padres _

_El ojidorado esbozó una media sonrisa y como se había dicho en un principio no lo había hecho por felicidad._

_-¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? – preguntó irónicamente Tsubaki - ¿Dónde está tu otra hija?_

_-Regresó a Denver con su madre – respondió él – Debes de estar feliz ya que en un principio no la querías _

_-Claro que no hijo, ella se me hizo una niña encantadora solo que no hubo la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella – se levantó de su escritorio y avanzó hacia la pareja – Ahora lo importante aquí es elegir la fecha de la boda cuanto antes, no quiero que mi sobrina luzca como una ballena en su día _

_-Pueden elegirá entre ustedes dos – se soltó de los brazos de Kikyo – Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente _

_Inuyasha salió del despacho dejando solas a las dos mujeres. _

_-Lo hemos conseguido hija – dijo ella abrazando a su sobrina de los hombros – Por fin estarás casada con Inuyasha Taisho y todo gracias a ese hijo que esperas _

_Kikyo la miró y asintió, pues ella tampoco estaba feliz con eso, no sabía si era en realidad lo que ella quería, estar casada con un hombre a quien en realidad no amaba o estar entre los brazos del único hombre que la había hecho sentir importante y querida. _

_-Así que será mejor que termines tu relación con Naraku o…_

_-No te preocupes por él. Él mismo terminó la relación e incluso me mandó su carta de renuncia _

_-Inteligente muchacho. Sabe lo que te conviene _

_Inuyasha llegó a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación y arrumbarse en la cama, sentía que todo el peso del mundo le caía sobre sus hombros, había tenido la intención de hablar con Kikyo para pedirle una explicación, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, pues su código de caballero se lo impedía, ahora todo estaba dicho, él se casaría con ella solo por el hijo que esperaba y nunca más iba a volver a ver a Kagome solo cuando él fuera a visitar a Rin. _

"_Al parecer el destino no nos quiere ver juntos"_

_Esas fueron sus palabras, perolas de él nunca le importaron, si tan solo Kagome hubiera sido egoísta aunque fuera un poquito y pensara en ella misma, tal vez en estos momentos estarían juntos encontrando una solución a los problemas, pero no, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes, prefería arriesgar el futuro de ella y de su hija, por una mujer que estaba embarazada a la cual no conocía más que en revistas. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

_Una semana después…_

_Rin no había querido responder a las llamadas de su padre, siempre le dejaba todo el trabajo a su mamá, algunas veces fingía estar dormida, otras que no estaba en la casa o simplemente porque no quería hablarle. _

_Kagome vio a su pequeña hija sentada en un sofá mirando el televisor, le cambiaba de canal en canal porque todo le resultaba aburrido, y de pronto le dejó en uno donde estaban hablando de su papi, bueno más bien era una entrevista que le habían hecho tanto a él como a su novia._

"_Kikyo – Así es, estamos felices con la llegado de nuestro primer hijo y muy pronto nos vamos a casar ¿No es así amor? – ella volteó a verlo y simplemente Inuyasha asintió esbozando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sellaban su "amor" con un beso" _

_La pequeña suspiró y mejor apagó el televisor y comenzó a llorar, Kagome quiso acercarse para consolar a su pequeña, pero era mejor que lo hiciera sola._

_-No es justo Inuyasha – ella negó con la cabeza ante la impotencia que sentía de ver a su hija triste _

_Rin alzó su cabeza y se encontró con ella, se levantó de su asintió y corrió hacia su madre para abrazarla fuerte. _

_-Vámonos lejos mami – dijo ella – Donde nadie nos encuentre_

_-Te prometo que esto pasara rápido – la abrazó con fuerza y en cuestiones de minutos los llantos de la pequeña se habían apagado, pues se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su mami _

_El fin de semana había llegado rápido, todo estaba listo para la entrega de los premios Oscar, todo el mundo especulaba que Inuyasha Taisho sería premiado a mejor actor, pero él jamás prestó atención a ese tipo de comentarios._

_Estaba terminando de hacerle un nudo a su corbata cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, frunció el cejo ya que no esperaba a nadie en esos momentos, así que fue abrirla y se encontró con el ex representante de Kikyo. _

_-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – dijo él antes de entrar_

_Inuyasha asintió, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar._

_-Sé que vine en mal momento – dijo Naraku – Que estas a punto de irte _

_-Aun me quedan diez minutos – respondió él _

_-Diez minutos son suficientes _

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Naraku?_

_Naraku suspiró, sabía que había hecho mal en venir a buscar a Inuyasha para acalóralo todo, pero era mejor eso a que hacerle un escándalo a la mujer que amaba. _

_-Es sobre Kikyo _

_-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?_

_-Mucho, Inuyasha hay algo que no sabes, pero Kikyo y yo no hemos visto a escondidas de la gente y de ti, nos amamos en secreto tanto así que hubo una consecuencia de ese amor_

_Inuyasha lo miraba incrédulo, pues nunca se había imaginado que Kikyo lo hubiera engañado con él. _

_-El hijo que está esperando ella no es tuyo, sino mío_

_La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, pues no sabía si ponerse furioso o alegre._

_-Pero Tsubaki…_

_-Esa mujer maneja las piezas del ajedrez a su conveniencia – lo interrumpió Naraku – Utiliza a los peones para darle jaque al rey, en este caso a ti. Quiere utilizar el embarazo de Kikyo, a mi hijo, para que tú te cases con su sobrina _

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?_

_-Es para que te des una cuenta de la clase que es esa mujer. Ya te dije Inuyasha, ahora te toca a ti elegir, si quieres estar casado con una mujer que no amas y ser el padre postizo de una creatura o irte en busca de la mujer que en realidad amas _

_Naraku salió del departamento dejando a Inuyasha sumido en sus pensamientos, el ojidorado terminó de hacerle el nudo a su corbata, tomó su saco y salió de ahí, pues tenía que recoger a Kikyo y a Tsubaki para irse directo a la entrega de los premios. _

_En el trayecto todo fue silencio, nadie hablaba, aun seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tenía que tomar una decisión en ese momento o de lo contrario se iba arrepentir por el resto de su vida._

_Cuando llegaron al recinto donde se iba a efectuar la ceremonia de los premios, todas las cámaras estaban puestas en él, se le hizo preguntas de su trabajo las que contesto alegremente y preguntas personales, las cuales evadía con otro tema de su trabajo. _

_Kagome llegó a la casa y se encontró con su hija viendo la entrega de los premios Oscar, así que mejor se le ocurrió otra cosa para ver, cambiar la tradición de los viernes de películas a los sábados. _

_-Vamos a rentar unas películas ¿Qué te parece? _

_-Pero mami es sábado – dijo la pequeña apagando el televisor _

_-Cambiamos la tradición por este día ¿Entonces qué dices? _

_-Si – asintió emocionada Rin_

_Ambas estaban viendo que película elegir y en ese momento se acercó Rin con una._

_-Quiero ver esta_

_Su mamá arqueó una ceja al ver el titulo de la película. _

_-¿Sweeney Todd?_

_-Si – Rin asintió – Es la única película que no he visto de mi amado Johnny Depp_

_Kagome tomó la película, ella si que la había visto, no le agradaría a su pequeña ver como su amado Johnny Depp descuartizaba, mutilaba a gente._

_-Mejor otra – sugirió ella – Que tal ¿Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates? Además sale la misma actriz de Sweeny Todd_

_-Mamá, quiero ver Sweeny Todd_

_Y cuando su hija quería algo no había quien que la sacara de ahí, resignada asintió._

_-Esta bien, pero si tienes pesadillas no quiero que me vayas a buscar ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Con Johnny Depp nunca tengo pesadillas _

_La conocía y sabía que la iría a buscar a media noche por una pesadilla._

_Tanto Inuyasha como Tsubaki y Kikyo habían ocupado sus lugares, la ceremonia ya había dado inicio y tan solo se habían entregado tres premios, esto pintaba para largo ya había tomado una decisión, después de que terminara su compromiso aquí, terminaría con Kikyo diciéndole que estaba enterado quien era el verdadero padre de su hijo y que por consiguiente su relación quedaba terminada. _

_-Suerte hijo – dijo Tsubaki tomándole la mano _

_-¿De qué? – preguntó el confundido _

_-Ya van a decir los nominados para el premio a mejor actor _

_¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta?_

_Apareció __Anthony_ _Hopkins__ en el escenario y comenzó a dar un discurso muy emotivo y por demás emotivo, después abrió el sobre y dijo las palabras mágicas…_

_-El Oscar a mejor actor es para….- leyó el nombre escrito en letras doradas – Inuyasha Taisho _

_Todo el mundo incluyendo él se puso de pie, Kikyo le dio un beso en los labios pero él no le correspondió, subió las escaleras, le dio un abrazo al señor Hopkins y este le entregó la estatuilla de oro._

_-Felicidades hijo– dijo él haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo a él y al micrófono solos _

_Inuyasha miró su premio, después al público y todo lo demás se hizo negro, un flash back de su vida pasó por esos mini segundos ¿Esto era lo que en realidad quería? ¿Con esto había soñado toda su vida? Lo que si estaba seguro es que nada bueno había aportado para su felicidad, se sentía incompleto, vacio y desdichadamente solo, había soñado con una vida llena de lujos y comodidades, había soñado con ser reconocido que nunca de daba cuenta la valiosa vida que dejaba atrás, el amor de una mujer que dejaba atrás y que amaba demasiado. _

_Todo se volvió a iluminar, era más claro, esbozó una media sonrisa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero si no lo hacía ahora jamás lo haría de nuevo. _

_-Muchas gracias pero…- miró al señor Hopkins –No puedo aceptarlo, lo siento mucho – le devolvió el premio y salió corriendo de ahí_

_Si iría en busca de la felicidad que había dejado, iría en busca de esas dos mujeres que tanto ama y está vez sería feliz siendo o no siendo Inuyasha Taisho, el actor. _

_Pero en la recepción Kikyo y Tsubaki lo habían alcanzado._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasó adentro? –dijo furiosa- ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuando volverás hacer premiado?_

_-No me interesa – él negó _

_-A mi sí, en estos momentos vas a regresar y te vas a disculpar con todos a nivel internacional_

_-No pienso hacer eso- volvió a negar – Y sobre lo del compromiso con Kikyo queda cancelado _

_-¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso, está embarazada _

_-Sí pero no de mi – tanto Tsubaki como Kikyo abrieron la boca sin decir nada e Inuyasha asintió – Oh sí, lo sé todo, sé que ese hijo que Kikyo espera no es mío, el propio Naraku me lo dijo, así que no tiene caso seguir con este absurdo compromiso – después volteó a ver a Tsubaki – En cuanto a ti, estas despedida, nunca has sido una buena representante, espero tu renuncia firmada mañana a primer hora del día junto con una rueda de prensa que explique los verdaderos motivos por los cuales he roto este compromiso_

_-Pero Inuyasha no…._

_-Adelante Inuyasha – Kikyo interrumpió a su tía – Ve en busca de ellas, yo me encargo que mi tía cumpla con tus condiciones _

_-Gracias Kikyo_

_Se subió a su coche y condujo no hasta el aeropuerto, sino más bien quiso manejar hasta Denver, no sabía cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar llegar, pero una cosa si estaba segura, sabía perfectamente cuál era su destino._

_**Hola Chicas**_

_**Hoy es un día hermoso, de hecho ayer lo fue mucho más y quiero compartir con todas ustedes la felicidad que me embarga, se los quiero compartir porque las considero parte di mi, mis amigas, mi familia lejana, las que siempre han estado conmigo apoyándome en cada fic que he escrito.**_

_**Mis queridas amigas…..(no, no estoy embarazada eh, lo digo por si alguna lo pensó) Mas bien me caso, me caso con el mejor hombre que puede encontrar, con el amor de mi vida, por fin mi propia historia de amor va a llegar a su final feliz y sí, estoy muy nerviosa por esta nueva etapa de mi vida.**_

_**Bien eso es todo, solo quería compartir con ustedes una parte de mi alegría.**_

_**En cuanto al fic, el próximo capítulo es el final, quien fuera Inuyasha para ganar un Oscar y rechazarlo jaja, solo espero que Kagome y Rin lo puedan perdonar aunque creo que eso no es problema. =)**_

_**Besos y Abrazos **_

_**P e r l a**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

_Rin estaba jugando con unas muñecas mientras que su mamá estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, esa mañana había despertado en los brazos de su mami porque tuvo una pesadilla en la que Johnny Depp la degollaba, era primera vez que había tenido miedo, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a su madre de elegir otra película no hubiera tenido ese mal sueño._

_Su madre había pedido el fin de semana para pasarla con su hija, así que ese día iban a salir a pasear, llevaba un bonito vestido de seda en color lila con un listón blanco en el centro y como adorno tres flores del mismo color del vestido y del listón, acompañaba su conjunto con dos sandalias blancas, su cabello estaba arreglado por dos coletas, sin duda parecía toda una princesa. _

_Kagome se asomó por el marco de la puerta y la vio jugando con sus muñecas, a pesar de estar con sus muñecas preferidas no les llamaba la atención, pues solo las estaba peinando, en sus ojos se notaba tristeza, aún seguía sufriendo por la ausencia de Inuyasha._

_Algo tenía que hacer para quitarle esa tristeza, una salida no iba a solucionar nada, tenía el estéreo prendido y justamente estaban pasando una canción bailable, así que salió de la cocina con una cuchara en mano y comenzó a cantar._

_-Quisiera darte el mundo entero, la luna el cielo, el sol y el mar _

_Rin arqueó una ceja a su madre verla bailar a su alrededor._

_Kagome se acercó a ella y siguió con la canción._

– _Vamos, canta conmigo – tomó a su hija de los brazos _

_La alegría envolvió a Rin, pues la pequeña se levantó y ayudó a su madre a mover los muebles e hizo a un lado sus muñecas, así entre sonrisas, risas, ambas bailaron alrededor de la sala cantando, Kagome sabía que era una buena terapia pues le hacía bien a su hija. _

_Las dos cayeron en la alfombra y la pequeña abrazó a su mamá._

_-Mami – dijo la pequeña_

_-¿Qué? – preguntó ella aun con la cuchara en mano _

_-¿No hueles a quemado? _

_-El desayuno!_

_Kagome se levantó y fue a la cocina a ver lo que le había pasado al desayuno, Rin permaneció acostada en el piso hasta que escuchó que alguien llamaba a la muerta y su madre le pidió desde la cocina que abriera mientras ella se encargaba de lo que quedaba del desayuno, se levantó, abrió la puerta y primero se encontró con unos zapatos implacablemente boleados que iban acompañados de un pantalón negro de vestir, aunque este se veía muy arrugado, seguramente el tipo había pasado horas sentado. _

_Alzó su pequeña cabecita y miró los ojos dorados de su padre, que la veían con una gran sonrisa_

_-Papi…- dijo la pequeña en un susurró _

_Inuyasha se inclinó de rodillas ante su princesa. _

_-¿No me vas a dar u abrazo? – preguntó él abriendo sus brazos de par en par_

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los pequeños ojos de Rin._

_-Papi – gritó la pequeña lanzándose a sus brazos, pues nunca hubiera imaginado que él fuera a buscarla – Te extrañé mucho_

_-Y yo más mi princesa – respondió él estrechándola con más fuerza – Prometo que no voy a volver a dejarte _

_-¿De verdad? – preguntó ella con inocencia _

_-De verdad_

_Kagome al escuchar la voz de su hija y de un hombre, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, total el desayuno ya no tenía ningún arreglo, salió de la cocina solo para encontrase con la tierna escena de padre e hija abrazados._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? – preguntó ella cuando Inuyasha y Rin se dieron cuenta de su presencia _

_-Creo que no estás enterada de las últimas novedades – dijo él avanzando hacia ella aun con la pequeña en brazos – Inuyasha Taisho rechaza el premio a mejor actor y termina con su novia no sin antes de despedir a su representante – dijo él imitando a esas mujeres que se dedican a decir chimes de los famosos sin importar si hacen daño o no, se puso en frente de Kagome _

_-¿Terminaste con Kikyo? ¿Pero y el hijo que…_

_-No es mío – negó con la cabeza – El verdadero padre resulto ser el represéntate de ella ya que ambos mantenían una relación en secreto – miró a la pequeña y después a Kagome – Por eso estoy aquí, no puedo darme el lujo de perderlas de nuevo Kagome – Inuyasha extendió un brazo y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él y a Rin –Las amo tanto que ya no puedo vivir sin ustedes_

_-Pero y que va a pasar con…_

_-Deja de poner peros – rogó él – Te amo a ti, amo mi pequeña – besó la frente de Rin y ella esbozó una sonrisa – No hay ningún impedimento para que estemos juntos, para que seamos una familia. El destino no siempre se aferra a que las personas no puedan estar juntas, uno escribe su propio destino, y yo lo estoy haciendo, está aquí al lado de las dos mujeres que tanto amo_

_-Y yo te quiero mucho papi – Rin lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_-¿Así que o te resistes o tendré que obligarte hacerlo? –le preguntó él a ella y Kagome asintió – Entonces ¿Te quieres casar conmigo y hacer realidad el sueño de ser una familia feliz?_

_-Si Inuyasha, acepto casarme contigo_

_-Menos mal, ya me estaba imaginado como iba a obligarte_

_Y así los tres permanecieron abrazados, como una familia, Rin había cumplido su sueño de tener a sus papis unidos y lo había conseguido. _

_Inuyasha arrugó la nariz cuando un extraño olor llegó a su nariz._

_-¿Por qué huele a quemado?_

_Kagome y Rin se miraron una a la otra y sonrieron. _

_Los meses pasaron volando, aun no podía creer que ese día se casaría con la mujer que amaba, en ese periodo le puso a Kagome un sinfín de asesores y asesoras para que le ayudaran a organizar la boda y así estar casándose ese mismo año. _

_Miraba su reloj y la novia aun no llegaba, no podía evitar ver todos los rincones de la iglesia, había decidido invitar a personas del medio allegadas a él, solo los más íntimos amigos, estuvo tentado en vender la exclusiva a una revista, pero después se retractó. _

_Kagome y Rin estaban en una capilla aparte de la iglesia, la pequeña miraba entusiasmada el hermoso vestido color plata que llevaba su mami, ella llevaba un vestido blanco y una corona de flores alrededor de la cabeza. _

_-Te ves linda mami – dijo la pequeña dándole un fuerte abrazo _

_-Y tú también, mi pequeña princesa _

_El padre de Kagome llamó a la puerta diciéndole que ya era hora de entrar, Rin tomó una pequeña canastita que contenía arroz, mientras que Kagome agarraba su mano. _

_Caminaron por un pasillo que los conducía directo a las puertas de la iglesia, la pequeña Rin se puso delante de su abuelo y de su madre y así ante sus ojos se abrieron las puertas de la iglesia y los tres avanzaron. _

_Cada paso que daba iba dejando pequeñas cantidades de arroz, hasta que al ver a su papi en el altar su pequeño corazón latió con fuerza, se veía demasiado guapo._

_Al llegar al altar él se inclinó para darle un abrazo y por ultimo un beso a su hija, después tomó a Kagome del brazo y ambos dieron los últimos pasos hacia el altar._

_La pequeña no perdió en todo momento el enlace y cuando el sacerdote pidió que les levaran los anillos era el turno de ella de ir, alguien le dio un pequeño cojín con los anillos y fue hacía sus padres y se los entregó, después cuando llegó el momento del beso ella se levantó para aplaudirles a los novios y fue con sus padres para abrazarlos. _

_Los padres de Inuyasha le reclamaron a Kagome del porque no les había contado de la existencia de la pequeña, después la comprendieron ya que no fue fácil para ella tomar esa decisión. _

_-Papi te quiero – miró a su papi y después a su mami – Mami te quiero _

_-Y nosotros a ti – respondió Kagome_

_Mientras que al mismo tiempo los dos le daban un beso en ambas mejillas a la pequeña._

_Los padres de Inuyasha le reclamaron a Kagome del porque no les había contado de la existencia de la pequeña, después la comprendieron ya que no fue fácil para ella tomar esa decisión. _

_Los padres de Inuyasha le reclamaron a Kagome del porque no les había contado de la existencia de la pequeña, después la comprendieron ya que no fue fácil para ella tomar esa decisión._

_**Epilogo**_

_Meses más tarde…_

_Tanto Rin como Kagome se mudaron a California, ella había pedido su traslado a un hospital de ahí , ya que quería estar con su familia y no quería ser egoísta con Inuyasha, además la carrera de Doctor con Actor se llevaban bien, incluso rimaban ambas palabras._

_Se le cuestionaba a Inuyasha sobre su relación y la profesión de su esposa, él simplemente había contestado en tono de broma que era bueno tener a una doctora en casa, ya que siempre estaba al pendiente de su hija y de él. _

_Un día Inuyasha llevó a su pequeña a las nuevas instalaciones donde se llevaba a cabo su nueva película, un hombre alto, moreno y de pelo negro les estaba dando la espalda, Inuyasha le susurró al odio a su pequeña._

_-En unos momentos ese hombre va a venir a saludarnos, quiero que seas amable con él_

_La pequeña asintió y casi se va de espaldas al ver a Johnny Depp saludar a su padre._

_-Amigo – Johnny lo saludó alegre – Me da gusto verte de nuevo_

_-A mi también – asintió Inuyasha – Ella es mi hija, saluda Rin_

_Johnny se puso de rodillas y extendió su mano a la pequeña._

_-Hola pequeña _

_La reacción de Rin fue la siguiente, se abalanzó a los brazos del olvidándose por completo de su padre y se aferró al cuello de ese hombre ¿Y quién no lo haría? Si con el simple hecho de ver esos hermosos ojos color café hacía que todas se derritieran (ay me incluyo yo misma)._

_-Johnny….cásate conmigo_

_Johnny se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña._

_-Me temo que soy un poco grande para ti – dijo él – Pero tengo un hijo casi de tu misma edad_

_-No – ella negó con la cabeza – Yo te quiero a ti _

_Inuyasha se sentía completamente ignorado por su propia hija, pues pasó de ser el padre favorito a nada, ya que Rin no le hizo caso durante toda la filmación, estaba más al pendiente de lo que hacía su actor favorito, esto le ocasionó celos ya que nunca había visto a su hija tan entusiasmada._

_Esa noche los tres se encontraban cenando, Rin le contó a su madre todo lo que había hecho en el día y además que había conocido a su actor favorito. _

_-¿En serio conociste a Johnny Depp? – preguntó feliz Kagome_

_-Si mami – ella asintió – Le pedí que se casara conmigo pero no aceptó_

_-Me hubiera guastado estar ahí _

_-¿También le pedirías matrimonio si lo vieras? – preguntó celoso Inuyasha _

_-Creo que alguien esta celoso – comentó Kagome entre risas_

_Inuyasha la miró y arqueó una ceja – No lo había notado en todo el día – comentó de una manera sarcástica - Me sentí completamente ignorado por mi propia hija porque se la pasó pegada a lado de él _

_Rin se sintió culpable porque era verdad, no le había hecho caso a su padre por estar pegada a Johnny Depp, así que se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en sus piernas. _

_-Pero yo te quiero más a ti papi – Rin lo abrazó del cuello – Eres el mejor papi del mundo _

_-Sí, pero prefieres más a Johnny Depp_

_-Eso no es verdad – ella negó con la cabeza – Porque en ese caso no habría venido a buscarte hasta aquí yo sola sin oportunidad de encontrarte _

_Ante ese comentario no pudo decir nada, su hija siempre tenía algo que decir y lograba dejarlo sin palabra alguna, aunque si ella no lo hubiera buscado no estarían en estos momentos unidos como una familia y en ese ella se llevaba todo el merito. _

_-Yo también te quiero – respondió él - Y a tu madre también _

_Kagome se levantó de su asiento y los abrazó a los dos, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña y un beso en los labios a su esposo. _

_-Y yo los amo más que a nada en el mundo _

_-Solo nos falta una cosa – dijo Rin _

_Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha la miraron y ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo que era lo que a la pequeña le hacía falta. _

_-Un hermanito- ella encogió sus pequeños brazos – He visto como se llevan Shippo y Yura y me gustaría tener uno_

_Esa respuesta los incomodo a ambos ya que no se habían detenido en pensar en aumentar a la familia._

_-No te preocupes pequeña – dijo Inuyasha – Vamos a pedir un hermanito para ti – después miró a Kagome - ¿Qué tal esta noche?_

_Kagome esbozó una sonrisa seductora y asintió – Me parece bien _

_Y así sellaron su amor con un beso, demostrando que el tiempo y el destino no eran factores para hacer que dos personas se unieran, que el destino nunca estaba escrito y que nunca era tarde para comenzar de nuevo, que pese a las adversidades el amor siempre lograba salir adelante derribando todos los obstáculos que se interponían._

_Inuyasha era feliz con su familia, en parte se arrepentía por perder mucho tiempo, pero otra parte no, pues aprovechaba cada momento que pasaba a lado de su hija, cada momento en que tenía a Kagome entre sus brazos y eso nadie ni el mismo reloj podría borrar. _

_-Entonces – dijo Inuyasha una vez que tanto Kagome como él estaban en la intimidad de su habitación - ¿Hoy le escribiremos a la cigüeña para que le traiga un hermanito a Rin? – la trajo hacia él _

_-Por mí que sean todas las noches _

_-Será como tú digas _

_La besó apasionadamente y ambos terminaron desnudos en la cama haciendo el amor, una vez que sus cuerpo estuvieran completamente satisfechos, se quedaron abrazados uno al otro. _

_-Eres la mujer que siempre he amado y amaré toda mi vida _

_-Mas te vale – amenazó ella – Porque pienso recordártelo toda la vida _

_Él esbozó una sonrisa y de nuevo terminaron haciendo el amor._

_Todo era felicidad en sus vidas y junto con ellos una nueva vida llegaría pronto a ellos. _

**_Fin._**

_**Un Ángel más en el cielo, una estrella que brilla en lo alto del cielo, el ser más hermoso que pude conocer en toda mi existencia. No hay palabras que la definan, puesto que la palabra más bella perdería su valor ante ella.**_

_**Dedicado con mucho amor y cariño a María de Jesús González de Espinosa, una abuela tierna y dulce que siempre daba amor a los suyos.**_

_**Q.E.P.D. Mi Maya, Mi Mariquita linda, te amo y te amaré siempre.**_

_**Tu nieta que te adora.**_

_**Perla **_

_**Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el final =)**_

_**Las veo en un fic más.**_

_**Besos y Abrazos.**_


End file.
